When It All Falls Apart
by Kinley Orton
Summary: When it all falls apart when you least expect it... Daniel Bryan/The Miz This is also our first attempt at AU please enjoy CoWritten with Krista Hardy-Cena
1. When It Falls Apart

Seattle, WA

Seven Months before it fell apart

Daniel and Vanessa Bryan were just walking into their house after the company's picnic that was a huge success this year. Vanessa was usually in charge of it and all company picnics or any other gathering that the company put on. This year a group of wives's decided that the company's owner Daniel Bryan of Boeing Aviation that his wife needed to take the year and not plan anything so she could spend more time with her own family.

"That was a wonderful picnic this year Vanessa." Daniel said as they walked into the kitchen as Vanessa started to fix a pot of coffee and some iced tea as some of their good friends from the company were coming over for a night of movies and popcorn.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you anyways honey." Vanessa said as she saw that their housekeeper had everything taken care of all Vanessa had to do as start the pot of coffee and put the popcorn in the microwave.

"Why do you say that my dear?" Daniel asked as he pulled Vanessa close to him and pressed a kiss to her forehead then one to her lips."You always do a wonderful job."

"You remember Carrie Swagger coming to me about a year ago?" Vanessa asked and Daniel nodded his head in agreement. "Well I had nothing to do with the picnic at all. The only thing I can help with as in any gatherings for the company this year is at Christmas. Carrie deserves all the credit dear not me."

"That is right. Well honey when she came to you with all of this, that is when my mom was really sick and you had been gone for a lot of things. That was very nice of her." Daniel said.

"Yes it was the only thing I can help with is the Christmas party and that is it." Vanessa said "I am going to head up and change. I am just worn out."

Daniel smiled at his wife who was so put together no matter what she wore she always looked like a million bucks. "Are you feeling better honey we can cancel tonight if you want so you can rest."

"We can do this honey. I am tender but okay." Vanessa told him. She was very thankful that Natalya their housekeeper had put everything out and had made sure the house was spotless as it normally was. It as only a few days before that Vanessa had to have emergency surgery to have both her gall bladder and appendix removed as she had gotten really sick at a function for Daniel's office and was seen by the company's doctor Randy Orton and after she was seen he rushed her to the hospital to have the surgery.

Vanessa walked up and wanted to change into a pair of yoga pants and pulled out really cute shirt that Daniel had just bought her and slipped it on then unbuttoned her jeans and walked into bathroom to check her stitches and noticed that one of them was bleeding and grabbed some of the supplies that she had come home with after surgery to change the bandage but after taking off the tape she started to remove the gauze and it as stuck to some of the stitches and she screamed as it hurt. Daniel who was in the family room ran upstairs to see what was wrong. "Vanessa honey are you okay?"

"That hurt like a bitch." Vanessa muttered not realizing that Daniel was in their bedroom

"What hurts Nessa?" Daniel asked as the doorbell rang.

"My stitches hurt. If that is Dr Orton send him up please." Vanessa said

"Okay dear." Daniel said as he walked down to see Dr Orton there with his wife Amanda and let them in and told Dr Orton that Vanessa was in some pain and told him that she was upstairs and needed help and Dr Orton headed up to make sure that Vanessa was alright.

"Hey doll" Dr Orton said as he walked into the bathroom where he saw that Vanessa was standing with tears threating to fall down her face

"Help please." Vanessa said

"What happened honey you were fine an hour ago." Dr Orton said as he had been at the picnic as well with is wife Amanda and their two kids that were spending the night with his parents.

"I came up to change into a pair of yoga pants so I was more comfy after being in jeans for the pincic and checked my stitches but this on was bleeding and well I decided to change the bandage and well the gauze is stuck to the stitches with some dried blood and it hurt." Vanessa explained

Dr Orton couldn't help but smile at Vanessa thinking god she beautiful but she is my boss's wife. "Well let me take a look at it and see what we can do hon. Let me wash my hands if you would sit on your bed and lay back I can look at it better take the towel and place it under you so we don't get your bedding dirty." then started to wash his hands and soon dried them and smiled when Vanessa was just laying there. As he looked at her stitches he saw that some of them were coming loose and he needed to redo them as so they didn't get infected or rip out. "Let me go and grab my medical bag and a suture kit from my truck babe and I will redo them."

Vanessa just nodded her head in agreement curled into a ball and laid down even more. Dr Orton was only gone for a few minutes before walking back into her and Daniel's bedroom along with Dr John Cena who was good friends with Vanessa as his wife was best friends with her and he by chance had run into the duo while on a run and fell in love with Bella and they had been married fo nearly 2 years and expecting their first child.

"Nessa you will feel a poke then a burn as I numb you to do the stitches." Dr Orton said as he started to numb Vanessa who had tears in her eyes and John held her hands since Daniel was downstairs dealing with the company that had arrived

"Okay. John why are you up here?" she asked not like she minded at all.

"Though Orton might need help and came to say hi and see how you are feeling." John told her

"Oh that hurts Dr Orton." Vanessa said quietly

"Sorry hon. I have to take them all out then redo them. As this is the one I had to open you up on to remove your appendix." Dr Orton told her

"Nessa I have a question for you." John said

"Okay what is it?" Vanessa asked

"Why is it you call him Dr Orton but you call me John?" he asked

"Well its because I have known you for years and I can't call him Randy I have to call him Dr Orton due to Daniel." Vanessa told him

"You know you can call me Randy dear. We met through John." he said

"I know that but Daniel doesn't and I don't need him thinking that something happened between us." Vanessa said. Truth be known things did happen between Randy and Vanessa when they met through John and Bella, they dated for nearly 6 months before deciding to be just friends.

"Very understandable. Okay all the old ones are out now time do the ones. I have to add more numbing meds so you don't feel much. Then I don't want you over doing anything." he told her.

It was about 15 minutes later when the three came down and Vanessa just curled up into a ball and laid down in the overstuffed chair and she covered up with a blanket. Daniel came and sat down beside her and asked how she was feeling. Vanessa told him that Dr Orton had to redo all of the stitches and she was in some pain but wanted to spend time with friends. As the evening passed they all had a good time and Daniel looked down at his wife who was sound asleep.

"I apologize now for Vanessa falling asleep." Daniel said

"No need to at all Daniel. Vanessa just had surgery and we understand." Bella said as she smiled at her best friends husband

"Bella is right. No need. We are still here enjoying our time with friends." Amanda said

"Thank you for understanding." Daniel said

It was nearly two hours later when everyone started to leave as it was pretty late and almost everyone had to be up early for work. Dr Orton told Daniel that he wanted to see Vanessa in the morning to just bring her in and he would see her to make sure things were healing right from surgery.


	2. Chapter 1

Daniel and Vanessa Bryan have been married for four years. Vanessa at one point was not very happy about the marriage as it was forced on her. Her parents Rebbecca and Nathan Johnson had been hurting financially and Daniel being a corporate business man offered them money in exchange for their daughter's hand in marriage. It wasn't long after Vanessa married Daniel her parents were killed in a vehicle accident.

Daniel is a very wealthy business man and owns his own corporation that has done very well. Nathan Johnson who was working for him as advisor when he went bankrupt due to his gambling problem that he had and his wife Rebbecca wasn't any better on saving money as she spent it as soon as it was in their bank account. Vanessa was a free lance photographer and was pretty well known because of her work. Nathan went to his boss Daniel Bryan and asked for him to help him out with money. Daniel thought about what Nathan was asking him for, there was only thing that he wanted from Nathan if he agreed to help them out and that was his daughters hand in marriage.

**Flashback to Four Years ago**

"Rebbecca we have no other choice. I asked Mr Bryan and he asked for one thing if he agreed." Nathan told his wife.

"What might that be Nathan, I am not going to sleep with him to get us more money." Rebbecca told him.

"Not you he wants to marry Vanessa in exchange for the of money." Nathan said

"That is good. When does he want to marry her and we have to tell her Nathan." Rebbecca said

"Tell me what?" Vanessa asked as she walked into her parents home.

"Well Vanessa you know how tight money is around here. I have talked to my boss Daniel Bryan and he as agreed to help us out for one thing." Nathan told his daughter.

"Oh. What might that be dad?" Vanessa asked as she grabbed a water botlte from the fridge and reached into her purse for a flavor infuser and poured it in and then shook her water.

"Your hand in marriage and we have agreed. You will marry Mr Bryan in two weeks." Nathan told his daughter who was looking at him with wide eyes and a frown on her face.

"What? Don't I get a say in this?" Vanessa asked while she crossed her arms over her chest.

"No you don't. For everything we have done for you Vanessa. You will do as you are told. Your mother will take you shopping for you wedding night tomorrow. Mr Bryan is due here in less than 30 minutes for supper with us." Nathan told his daughter.

Vanessa looked at her mom and hoping she would say something to at least defend her but nothing happened. Vanessa walked outside to get some air. While she was sitting outside on the steps of her parents house not happy with the conversation that just took place inside. Vanessa watched as a car pulled up and a handsome man stepped out from the luxury car that was now parked on the street. Vanessa watched as the man walked up to her parents house and he stopped as he spotted a beauty sitting outside on the front steps.

"Hello Ms Johnson." Daniel said "May I have a seat beside you?"

"Go ahead. Please call me Vanessa or Nessa." she said while she moved over.

"I am Daniel Bryan your dad's boss and I take it you found out that we are to marry here soon or you wouldn't be sitting outside on the porch." Daniel told her.

"You got me there. Why me?" Vanessa asked

"Well Nessa, I have agreed to help your parents out for your hand in marriage. Now by marrying me you will have everything you could want." Daniel told her.

"Really? Like what?" she asked

"Money, a new car, all the clothes you could ever want. The only thing I ask for in return is that you attend any and all business dinners that either I host to have to go to." Daniel said keeping quiet that he really wanted a son by her as well to carry on the family name and also business.

"Daniel, I also work for a living." Vanessa told him "We have met before did you know that?"

"I know you are a free lance photographer, I would rather you not be working." Daniel told her. "You do wonderful work. I recall you taking some photos for me a few years back and I still have them hanging in my house."

"I will think on that part. I like to be on the go, see friends, have friends over." Vanessa told him

"Yes we have, through Bella Cena who works for me in my office." Daniel said

"Bella is my best friend, we love to travel when we can and just spend time with each other and we have a few other girls that we hang out with as well." Vanessa said

"Vanessa, you are free to travel, spend time with friends do so as you please. I just would like you home at nights, and dinners of course." Daniel explained.

Vanessa couldn't help but smile at Daniel, he was so nice and polite. Vanessa knew that she had to not only make her parents happy but also Daniel. As supper went on Daniel showed that he would always care for Vanessa and give her everything she could want. As the night went on Vanessa agreed to become Daniel's wife. As the days passed they came closer to their wedding night. Vanessa was nervous about being with Daniel and tried not to show it. Vanessa moved into Daniel's house and right away she was amazed by the size and soon they were getting married in the backyard surrounded by family and friends to witness their union.

It was about 6 months into their marriage when Vanessa was at home she just got done unloading all the groceries as she and Natalya had gone shopping for a dinner party that coming weekend that they were hosting for friends of Daniel's when the door bell rang. Daniel happened to be at home and answered the door when he saw that there were two officers on his doorstep.

"Mr Bryan is Mrs Bryan home?" Officer Rutter's asked

"Yes she is just a moment." Daniel said "Please come in" Daniel turned to walk into the kitchen where Vanessa was putting the food away.

Daniel had just arrived home shortly after Vanessa did and after changing his clothes he walked down to the kitchen where he found his wife and just looked at Vanessa and smiled she was a beauty. Vanessa smiled when she closed the fridge and turned and saw that Daniel was home and smiled even more. "Hi honey didn't realize you were home."

"I just got home about 10 minutes after you did. There is an officer at the door who would like to speak to you." Daniel told her and held out his hand which she took and they walked to the front door together.

"Hi I am Vanessa what can I help you with?" she asked as she showed them into the formal living room.

"Vanessa it has to deal with your parents Nathan and Rebbecca Johnson." Officer Rutter's said

"What about my parents?" Vanessa asked as Daniel wrapped his arms around her.

"We are sorry to say they were killed in a auto accident earlier this afternoon around 3pm." Officer Morrison said "We are sorry for your loss."

"Thank you for coming. Is there anything I need to do right now?" Daniel asked as Vanessa was in tears over hearing the news.

"We will need someone to come down to the corners office to confirm who they are and to collect personal belongings we have gathered." Officer Rutter's said

Later that evening after Vanessa had time to wrap her head around the accident and that both of her parents were gone, she and Daniel contacted most of her family and between Vanessa and her brother they came up with a nice service for their parents and soon they were attending the funeral.

**End Flash Back**

Vanessa snapped out of it for a minute and smiled when she saw that it had started to rain. It was the anniversary of her parents death and it was always a hard day for her. Vanessa stood up out of her chair and walked into the kitchen and looked through their fridge for supper that night.

"What would you like to do for supper tonight?" Vanessa asked Daniel as he walked into the kitchen and kissed her on the cheek.

"Whatever you want is fine with me." Daniel told her as he admired her form. Vanessa was skinny, her form very lithe and she was in wonderful shape. Over the last year Daniel suggested that she have implants put in and she just smiled at him and agreed.

"Do you want to go out to eat or order in? Also do I still need to set up the dinner for next weekend?" Vanessa asked as Daniel wrapped and arm around her waist and held her close.

"I would like to stay in and I would like it if you would cook something. Yes, the dinner meeting still needs to be set up." Daniel told her as he stepped away and grabbed himself something to drink.

"Okay. I can do that how about some chicken and pasta or potatoes? I will have Layla help with the dinner meeting. We will work on that tomorrow" Vanessa repsonded

"That is fine. I will also send a text to Layla to let her know that you will contact her tomorrow about the dinner. Baked potatoes not mashed for the night." Daniel said before sitting down at the kitchen island.

"Okay. I will get started on supper, is everything okay Daniel?"

"Everything is fine just worried about a business deal that I am working on. Let me know when dinner is ready. I have some papers I need to go over before tomorrow." Daniel said

"Okay" Vanessa said as she watched her husband walk out of the kitcen and into his office. As she started on dinner she recieved a phone call from her best friend Bella Cena and she was calling to see if Vanessa would come and take some pregnancy photos of her and her husband John as they only have 6 weeks to go before the baby would arrive.

It was almost an hour later when Vanessa pulled supper out of the oven and set the food on the table. "Daniel supper is ready"

"Good I am starving." he said as he sat down and started to serve supper. "Looks wonderful."

As they ate they talked about the days events and what all they had going on.

"Daniel so you know I am going out for a bit tonight." Vanessa said quietly.

"Why?" Daniel asked

"You remember Bella right?" Vanessa asked hoping this wouldn't upset her husband.

"Yeah." Daniel answered while looking at his wife and smiled.

"As you know she and John are expecting and she asked me to come over and do some pregnancy photos of her and John." Vanessa said and looked down at her plate.

"Are you working when I asked you not to?" Daniel asked

"Honey I am doing this only as a favor for them as, Bella is one of my best friends." Vanessa explained

"Alright. Dinner was good. Thanks. How late do you think you will be?" Daniel asked as he pulls out his phone and sends a text.

"No later than 11 tonight." Vanessa said and smiled up at Daniel.

"Okay. I have to run over to a clients office and I will be back by 11:30. I would like for you to be naked in bed as I would like to try for a son when I get home." Daniel said

"Okay Daniel. I will be in bed naked waiting on you." Vanessa told him

"That's what I like to hear." Daniel said and placed a kiss to his wife's lips and stood up.

"I like to make you happy honey. I love you and Natalya will clean up from dinner." Vanessa told him

"Alright. I will see you tonight" Daniel said as he grabs his files and heads out the door.

Vanessa sighed as she took the plates over to the sink and places the dishes beside it and hollered at Natalya they were done with supper and after changing clothes she quickly grabbed her cameras and headed out the door and over to Bella and John Cena's house to take some pregnancy photos.

John and Bella were 6 weeks away from their due date with their first baby and they couldn't wait. John saw Vanessa pull into their driveway and walked out to help her come in with the cameras. It wasn't long and Vanessa was taking photos of the couple as Bella was due in 6 weeks and she had asked for some romantic photos of her and John before the baby was born. After taking a few hundred photos Vanessa packed up and she and Bella agreed to have lunch tomorrow afternoon and John helped Vanessa back out to her car and she soon was on the way home.


	3. Chapter 2

Once Vanessa arrived home she unloaded her car quickly and noticed the time and she had nearly 2 hours before Daniel would arrive home. After loading all her photos she had taken of the couple onto the computer and emailing the pictures to John and Bella, she shut down her computer that she had just for photography. After putting her computer up she decided to take a nice long bath.

Vanessa walked into their master bathroom and started to fill the tub with water and waited till it reached the perfect temp and then plugged it and poured some of of her bubbles that Daniel had just bought her a few weeks before on one of their shopping trips when they went down to California for a weekend. She stripped down and put her clothes in the laundry basket and then stepped into the water and relaxed a bit. After washing her body she stood and wrapped a towel around her slim body and stepped out and dried off. Vanessa couldn't help but look in the mirror at her figure. Sure she had always been slim growing up and had curves in all the right places, but after getting married she slimmed down a bit more and her body was very taut. Vanessa spent about two hours every other day at the gym with a personal trainer so she was sleek and trim. Daniel was in love with her body. About three years into their marriage it took him about 7 months to convince her to have implants done, he had researched everything and knew what he wanted. After talking to the surgeon she agreed and Daniel smiled at her and about 7 months later she was perfect in his opinion and she was happy now in her marriage but the one thing she didn't love was Daniel as much as she did when they first got married. During this time she also had electrolysis and she no longer needed to shave her legs, under her arms or her biniki line either. After smoothing lotion on her body she brushed her teeth and soon was climbing into their king size bed and turned on the TV in their room and tried to find something to watch. It was 11:30pm when Daniel walked into their bedroom and smiled at Vanessa.

"How was your photo thing with Bella?" Daniel asked as he sat down on the bed next to Vanessa and pressed a light kiss to her forehead.

"Good. She is glowing and ready for the pregnancy to end. How was your client?" Vanessa asked as Daniel got up and walked into their bathroom and started to get ready for bed.

"She's due soon isn't she? Everything went as planned." Daniel said before brushing his teeth and finished getting ready for bed. Daniel poked his head out and smiled even more when he saw that Vanessa was indeed naked in bed waiting on him.

"Yes she is I think another six weeks. She wants her body back." Vanessa said as she sat up in bed and pulled the sheet to her chest.

Daniel used the bathroom and walked into the bedroom and pulled the covers back to climb into bed and managed to pull the sheet away from Vanessa and smiled as it uncovered her body. "Do you think she will return to work after the baby is born?" as Bella worked in his office as one of the office administrators.

"Probably Daniel don't rush her though." Vanessa said as she rolled to face Daniel and smiled at his smooth bare chest.

"She has 2 months of leave after the baby is born. I just thought that since the two of you are best friends, she would have said something to you." Daniel said as he moved to face Vanessa and smiled at her.

"Well she didn't say we are having lunch tomorrow." Vanessa said

"I hope that she has a easy birth." Daniel said hoping that they would create a baby soon.

"I hope she does as well. Both her and John asked me to capture everything on film and just the moments after birth and I agreed." Vanessa said

"As long as you aren't working too much Vanessa. I don't want you stressed out, and all." Daniel said

"Daniel I know how you feel about me working. But I am doing this for them its my baby gift to them something they can always treasure." Vanessa said as she smiled at her husband.

"Okay dear enough about work." Daniel said as he rolled to face Vanessa even more and she saw that he had a bruise on his neck.

"What happened to your neck honey?" Vanessa asked

"Oh that. I was parked on a slope and as I got out of the car it decided to attack me and got me in the neck." Daniel said as he scooted closer to Vanessa and started to massage one of her breasts as he went to kiss her neck.

Vanessa just moaned as she felt his lips on her neck. "Your lips feel good baby."

Daniel let his hand roam from her breast down her taut stomach and over her smooth silky skin and down to her silky pussy. He gently parted her lips and slid his fingers over her warm, moist flesh. He kissed down her neck and took a breast into his mouth. He started to suck on her breast while flicking his tongue over her nipple making it nice and hard. As Daniel kissed down her body all while rubbing her clit and kept fingering her now wet pussy. He stopped his trail of kisses right at the top of her pussy. He gently blew warm air on her wetness. Vanessa moaned in pleasure from what Daniel was doing to her.

"Oh yes babe so good." Vanessa moaned in pleasure.

"How much do you want it?" Daniel asked as he kept his fingers inside her pussy massaging her depths.

"I want it bad baby give it to me." Vanessa said

Daniel smiled then flicked his tongue over her already swollen clit as he continues to finger her pussy. "Hmmm you taste good and clean." Daniel said before tasting her again.

"Kiss me after you taste me, I want to taste myself on your lips. Oh God don't stop Daniel." Vanessa moaned.

Daniel continued to lick and suck on her pussy feverishly while pumping his fingers in and out of her. "Cum for me baby and then I will kiss you." Daniel said

"Hmmm oh yes baby so close." Vanessa called out.

Daniel went back to feasting on her pussy and could tell that she is close as he could feel the tiny contractions of her pussy as they squeezed his fingers. He removes his fingers and Vanessa licked his fingers clean as he clamped his mouth over her pussy and drank up everything she gave him as she reach a very explosive climax. "Oh God Daniel I am cumming." cried out Vanessa.

Daniel licked her clean and crawled back up his wife's body and claimed her lips in a sweet kiss that quickly grew passionate. Vanessa moaned into the tasty kiss. Once the kiss broke Daniel rolled to his back and gazed over at Vanessa. "I want you on top of me tonight. I want access to your perfect breasts and pussy." he said .

"Okay baby guide yourself into me." Vanessa said as she sat up in bed and smiles as she reached over and takes her husband into her hand and starts to stroke him up and down as she kissed him deeply on the lips.

"Hmmm" Daniel moaned. Pulls her to him and guides his cock into her soaked pussy." Damn you are so warm, wet and tight."

"You are so nice and hard inside me." Vanessa moaned in pleasure as she started to rotate her hips and grind up against him.

"Oh baby! Yeah, that's it. Hmmm you feel so good."Daniel moaned as he played with her breasts and pinches her nipples and started to rub her clit in a fast motion. Vanessa bent down to kiss her husband on the lips as she kept rotating her hips and grinding against him. Daniel could feel that he was about to explode inside of his wife to fill her with his seed hoping to create a baby." I'm close baby."

Vanessa smiled down at her husband as she grabbed their headboard and started to bounce up and down on Daniel's length that was causing so much pleasure. "I'm close too babe suck on my breast." Daniel smiled as he sat up some and started to fondle her breast and massaged one as he popped the other breast into his mouth.

"God they are perfect for your body. The ones I chose for you were perfect for body. Oh God Yes Nessa. I am cumming" Daniel said as he filled her with his seed.

"I'm cumming Daniel Ahhh yes baby." Vanessa screamed out as she exploded again. Daniel brought Vanessa down to kiss her deeply on the lips and once she came down from her sexual peak, she laid down on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her and held her close as she draped an arm across his stomach.

As they laid in bed, Dainel decided to ask Vanessa about the photos that she had taken of Bella and John. "Honey how did the pictures turn out of Bella and John tonight?"

"Good. I would love to enlarge one and present them with it." Vanessa said

"How about you show them to me and we can decide together." Daniel said and pressed a kiss to Vanessa's forehead.

"Okay, let me pull my robe on and we can look at them." Vanessa stated as she climbed out of bed and wrapped her silk robe around her body and walked out of their bedroom and down to her office slash studio and grabbed her laptop and charger and walked back upstairs. Daniel was sitting up against the headboard and patted the spot next to him on the bed. Vanessa plugged in her computer and then climbed up and sat down next to Daniel as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her temple. Vanessa quickly fired up her laptop and soon was pulling up the pictures and showed them to Daniel.

"I take it Bella wanted some romantic photos taken tonight didn't she?" Daniel asked as they looked through the pictures.

"Yes she did. I don't blame her. They went to a studio a few months ago and she hated all the pictures that were taken." Vanessa said

Daniel couldn't help but smile as he was pleased with all of the pictures that Vanessa had taken. Daniel looked through the photos and stopped at one that he loved. "Honey what about this one?"

Vanessa looked at the picture it was one of her favorite ones. Bella was laying down and had fabric drapped across her breast and a sheet pulled up to the bottom of her belly and John was also shirtless and the sheet was up to his waist and he was propped up on one elbow and had his other hand on her stomach and it was done in black and white. "I have to agree this is my favorite one as well."

"Well honey have it enlarged and framed and we can have them over for dinner and give it to them honey." Daniel said as she starred the photo and then shut down her computer and got out of bed and set it on the loveseat in their room and walked into the bathroom to use it then walked out naked and smiled at her husband.

"Daniel." Vanessa stated

"Hmm yes babe?" Daniel said as he admired his wife's body.

"Make love to me"

"You are up for another round?" Daniel asked shocked that she wanted to have another round as she hadn't been feeling good for the last few days.

Vanessa climbed back into bed and laid down and smiled up at Daniel and bit her bottom lip and nodded her head in agreement. Daniel smiled back at her before rolling over and laying on top of her. He kissed her softly at first and then the kiss turned passionate. As they kissed, his cock grew hard again and he guided himself into her still soaked pussy. "Hmm you are so wet and tight. God you feel good."

"You feel so good inside me Daniel oh god yes baby." Vanessa moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer. As they made love Daniel gently slides in and out of her body making sure that she was pleasured before himself. Daniel then grinded his body against hers after she wrapped her legs around him

"Hmm baby" Daniel moanded as he kissed her passionately. Both were close to exploding in their releases and cried out as they reached their final climaxes. Daniel kissed Vanessa deeply on the lips and smiled down at her as he kept his body weight on her.

Vanessa finally came down from her peak and tried to return her breathing back to normal. As she was enjoying her husbands body weight ontop of her. Vanessa started to cough.  
"What is wrong baby?" Daniel asked as he rolled to his back and sat up and pulled on some shorts.

"Nothing honey just had to cough that is all." Vanessa said as she laid back against her pillows and started to coughing even more.

"I am calling the company doctor honey, you could becoming down with something." Daniel stated as he was worried about Vanessa.

"Daniel I am just coughing that is it." Vanessa protested

"It might be something more. I am still calling Doctor Orton." Daniel said and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Okay." Vanessa said knowing it wouldn't do any good to aruge with Daniel over this. "I am getting dressed in some yoga pants and tank top."

Daniel helped Vanessa out of bed and then watched as she pulled some clothes on and went down to his office where his cell phone was charging and called Dr Randy Orton.

"Hello Randy Orton here" he answered as he sat up in bed.

"Dr. Orton, this is Daniel Bryan. I am sorry to bother you so late but, Vanessa my wife is coughing badly, can you come take a look at her please?" Daniel asked

"Not a problem Daniel. Don't let her drink anything yet as it will quiet the cough. I will be there in about 15 to 20 minutes." Dr Orton stated. "Anything for you Daniel."

"Thank you again Dr Orton see you soon." Daniel said before hanging up.


	4. Chapter 3

Randy climbed out of bed and pulled on a set of scrubs and smiled at his wife. Amanda who also worked for Daniel in his offices as a receptionist for the doctor's office. Randy quickly explained what was going on and Amanda shooed him out hoping that nothing as wrong with Vanessa who was a good friend of hers as well. Randy grabbed his medical bag and made sure he had his stethoscope as he was known for leaving it at the office and Amanda often teased him about it. After kissing Amanda bye he walked out and climbed into his car and headed in the direction of the Bryan home. It was close to 15 minutes after talking to Daniel that Randy was pulling into the driveway of the Bryan's home. Randy grabbed his bag and walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer the front door.

Daniel walked down to answer the door and smiled at the doctor who looked some what asleep. "Thank you Dr Orton for coming so late."

"Not a problem. Lead the way, I hope that Nessa isn't coming down with anything as I know you two are trying to have a baby." Dr Orton replied.

"Yes we are please follow me. I hope it is nothing serious." Daniel said and led Dr Orton through the house and upstairs to the master bedroom where Vanessa was leading up against their headboard still coughing. "Hey babe."

Vanessa smiled at the doctor and her husband who sat down on the couch and let Dr Orton move over to the bed as he sat down his bag then pulled out his stethoscope and sat down beside Vanessa. "Nessa, Daniel tells me you have been coughing. May I listen to your heart and lungs and see what is going on?"

"That is fine Dr Orton. Sorry to call you so late and pull you away from your family." Vanessa said quietly.

"They understand. The kids are asleep and Amanda knows I'm on call." Dr Orton said before he listened to her lungs. "It sounds like you have the start of an upper respiratory infection. I am going to prescribe some cough syrup and antibiotics. Both prescriptions are safe to take during a pregnancy just in case." Dr Orton grabbed his prescription pad wrote out two scripts and handed the scripts to Daniel.

"That isn't good. Anything else we can do here at home for her?" Daniel asked as Dr Orton put his stethoscope around his neck and threw his prescription pad into his bag and pulled out his tablet and quickly made some notes regarding Vanessa so he can add to her file when he got to the office in the morning.

Dr. Orton looked up from his spot on the couch and smiled at the couple. "Well. I can give Nessa a shot to help with the pain from the coughing tonight, as it can make her shoulder hurt, and then I know she does get migraines. Other than that not a whole the medication as prescribed and get plenty of rest and drink lots of water, juice and other fluids."

"Honey what do you think?" Daniel asked Vanessa as he slipped some sandals on and sat down next to Vanessa.

"That is fine. Are you going to go and get the scripts filled tonight?" Vanessa asked her husband

"I am, but I don't want you left alone while I am gone in case you need something." Daniel said

"Daniel if you want to go and get the scripts filled I will stay with Vanessa as after I give her the shot I will check her over one more time to make sure she is doing okay from the shot." Dr Orton said.

Daniel trusted his good friend and nodded his head in agreement. "I wont be gone long. I will let Dr Orton give you the shot now then head out and just take your car honey."

Vanessa just nodded her head in agreement and laid back against her pillows and tears slipped down her cheeks as she was looking forward to having lunch with Bella and knew she would have to cancel and knew that Bella would understand. Dr Orton quickly got the shot read and then helped Vanessa stand up and lean into Daniel as she pulled down her yoga pants on her left hip. Dr Orton pressed around and found her hip bone and then cleaned her hip off and administered the shot.

"Sorry for the slight burn Vanessa." Dr Orton told her.

"It is okay. Daniel can you help me into the bathroom quickly so I can use it before laying back down please." Vanessa asked

"Sure sweetheart." Daniel said as he helped her into the bathroom and after she used it she quickly washed her hands and he helped her back into bed. Daniel pressed a kiss to her forehead and sad that he would be back shortly. "Rest Nessa."

"Okay go honey. I will be okay." she told him and he pressed a light kiss to her forehead and looked at the doctor who nodded at him and he quickly left the house to go and get Vanessa's scripts filled.

Vanessa finally got comfy on her right side and drifted off to sleep. Dr Orton stayed in the room with her and about 10 minutes after she was sleeping good he listened to her heart and lungs again and just kept an eye on her and sat back down on the couch and pulled his tablet back out and pulled up his email. Daniel wasn't gone long and about 30 minutes later he was walking back into his bedroom and smiled at his wife who was sleeping soundly.

"Thank you again for everything Dr Orton." Daniel said

"Not a problem at all. If you need anything else please call. I will want to see Vanessa in a few days to see how she is doing." Dr Orton said as he packed his bag up and Daniel showed him to the front door.

"We will. Please tell Amanda we said hi and as soon as Vanessa is feeling better we will have the family over soon." Daniel said

"Will do. See you at the office tomorrow. Don't forget to send out a memo that physicals are this month and have to be done by the 15th." Dr Orton said

"I will do that in the morning." Daniel stated.

After the doctor left Daniel headed up to bed and after using the bathroom he stripped down to his shorts and climbed into bed and pulled Vanessa close and held her against his chest for the night.

The next morning came quick for Daniel as his alarm went off at 6am and he slowly climbed out of bed and checked on Vanessa who was sleeping soundly. After getting ready for work he dressed casual in khakis and a polo shirt he slipped his shoes on and headed downstairs. Natalya had breakfast ready and he drank his coffee and ate what she had fixed that morning. He told Natalya that Vanessa wouldn't be down for a bit as she was sick. It wasn't long and he was now headed to the office and parked then went up to his office and smiled at Layla who was his personal assistant.

"Good Morning Layla how are you?" Daniel asked as she walked into his office with messages and papers that needed to be signed. "Close the door please and lock it."

"Good how are you?" Layla asked as she walked around the desk and handed him all of his messages and papers that needed to be signed.

Daniel looked at the messages and two of them were from Bella as she was calling out as she wasn't feeling the best. After signing the papers that needed to be signed. Layla smiled at Daniel and showed him the last of the papers that needed to be signed and thanked him.

"Layla can you please send Bella Cena some flowers and a note to call if she starts to feel worse and that Dr Orton will head to check on her if needed. Then send flowers to my house to Vanessa who is down with a upper respiratory infection." Daniel said

"I can do that. Anything else?" Layla asked

"Yes once you are done that with that I would like you to come in here and we can talk about some other things." Daniel said.

Layla nodded her head in agreement and walked out to her desk and sat down and called the florist and ordered a dozen red roses for Bella Cena and then she knew that Vanessa's flowers were to be white roses with the tips red. After ordering the flowers she sent the the letters out and then straightened her dress she was wearing and stood up to walk back into Daniel's office.


	5. Chapter 4

Daniel looked up when he heard Layla knock on his door and smiled at the sight of her. Layla stood there in her dress looking delightful as she has been over the last six months. Daniel motioned for her to close the door and lock it. Daniel had sent out a memo that he was in the office but on a very important phone call and couldn't not be disturbed for anything and would send out another memo when he was able to talk. Layla walked over to his desk and sat down on the edge of it. Daniel smiled up at her and ran his hand up and down her silky thigh. Daniel and Layla had been sleeping with each other and he had kept it from Vanessa as he was also sleeping with a few others that worked for him as well. Daniel didn't really care that he was cheating on his wife as she also kept him happy at home. Yes their sex life was very healthy and satisfying and he enjoyed Vanessa all the time but he wanted more and he turned to some of the ladies in his office. Daniel was quiet with all of his affairs as he kept them either at the office or when he was away on business trips and took one of the ladies with him.

"Lay back on my desk Layla and I will feast on your sweet center. Undress though I want you naked as then I will fuck you senseless." Daniel told her quietly

"Good. I have been craving your fingers touching my flesh, your mouth on my breast and pussy and then I want you to pound in and out of my pussy as well." Layla told him with a seductive smile on her face as she undressed in front of Daniel. Layla sat on his desk infront of him and as he smiled at the sight before him.

"Your wish is my command Layla." Daniel stated before kissing her on her pouty lips. Before stripping himself. Daniel sat back down in his chair and moved Layla's legs so he could have access to her center that he was in awe over how smooth her center was.

Daniel ran his fingers up and down over Layla's smooth center and gently parted her folds so he could slide his fingers into her depths. Layla moaned quietly as Daniel moved his fingers in and out of her body. Layla had her body bent at and angle to where she could watch everything Daniel was doing to her. Daniel leaned up and kissed Layla's breast and suck on both of her nipples to where they were now hard little buds. Layla then kissed Daniel before he kissed his way down her tone body and finally came to her center where his fingers were now wet from her honeyed depths. Bending down to get his taste of Layla was almost more than he could handle. As he feasted on her center she held his head in place as she started to shake with an orgasm and exploded into his mouth. Daniel drank up everything she offered him and then lick her clean. Daniel then let Layla lick his fingers clean as he kissed her so she could taste herself on his lips. Layla reached down and took his length into her hand stroked Daniel till he could take her and then guided Daniel into her drenched pussy as they both moaned at contact being made. As they had sex she begged him to go faster and harder and soon he was pounding in and out of her and soon filled her with his seed as they both reached their climaxes. After they were done they quickly got dressed and straighted up his desk.

"Layla that was amazing as usual. How are you feeling?" Daniel asked

"Pretty good. I am more tired than usual but Dr Orton said that was to be expected till I reached about 25 weeks." Layla said

Daniel just smiled at her and she took his and and placed it on her stomach that held the baby. Yes Layla was pregnant but when she started working for Daniel as his personal assistant she was also seeing Dolph Ziggler who was in accounting at time and he was demanding that she have a DNA test done when she reached 18 weeks but she refused and was now 22 weeks into the pregnancy and starting to show more as each day passed. Daniel wasn't happy about Dolph putting the pressure on Layla and hoped he would keep quiet about it. What neither Daniel or Layla knew is that Dolph was talking with his lawyer and drawing up papers as he knew about the affair between Layla and Daniel and wanted to know who the father of the baby was.

Daniel brought Layla in for a kiss and held her close for a few minutes before she lit a few candles around the room to mask the smell of their fun. As Layla walked out of Daniel's office she looked up and groaned to herself as Dolph Ziggler was sitting on the edge of her desk.

"I see you can't stay away from Daniel like I asked you too." Dolph told her

"In case you haven't noticed but he is my boss. I had a meeting with him to go over some details on one of the accounts." Layla told him and moved to sit down at her desk.

"Sure you did Layla." Dolph stated and just looked at her.

"Whatever Dolph. Just leave me alone." Layla said

"I will leave you alone when I know he is leaving you alone. How are you feeling?" Dolph asked

"Okay just a little tired." Layla answered

"Layla can you please get Vanessa on the line for me please?" Daniel asked from the doorway of his office. "Dolph what can I do you for?"

"I just came up to see how Layla is feeling that is all." Dolph said "Layla I will call you later."

Both Daniel and Layla watched as Dolph walked off and they both shook their heads at him. Vanessa was holding for Daniel and by the time he made it back to his desk he picked up the phone and talked to Vanessa to see how she was feeling.

"How are you feeling honey?" Daniel asked

"Drained, and I need to have Layla over so we can go over the dinner plans." Vanessa answered

"Well honey you will be happy to know that the dinner was cancelled. Derick and Eve are going to be out of town so they asked if we can do dinner some other time." Daniel told her.

"Oh okay. That helps some but I know you were looking forward to seeing them and spending time with Derick and Eve." Vanessa said

"It will be okay dear. You need the rest and not having to worry about the dinner helps. I just found out I have to go out of town on Thursday and will be gone over the weekend." Daniel told Vanessa

"Oh okay. Where are you headed?" Vanessa asked

"I have to go and check on one of the manufacturing plants in Kansas dear." Daniel said

"Okay. I am headed into the office on Wednesday to see Dr Orton." Vanessa said.

"I will be home later on. Please get some rest and try to take it easy. I will stop and bring supper home." Daniel said

"I plan on taking it easy Daniel. I have a massage therapist coming at 1pm then after that just relax." Vanessa said.

"Okay dear see you later call if you need me to come home." Daniel said.

Over the next few days Vanessa took it easy and as starting to feel a bit better by Tuesday night but Daniel was still taking her to see Dr Orton but Vanessa was meeting Daniel at the office. Vanessa was leaving the house and called Daniel and he told her that he would meet her in the parking lot. Vanessa was soon pulling into the parking lot and smiled when Daniel walked over and helped her out.

"Hi Baby. How are you feeling?" Daniel asked as he helped Vanessa out of the car.  
"A little drained. How are you?" Vanessa asked and smiled up at Daniel and started to cough a little.

"I am okay just worried about you." Daniel told her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and held her close as they walked into the office building and towards the elevators and soon were walking into the doctor's office. Vanessa walked up and signed in for her appointment. After sitting down next to Daniel she laid her head on his shoulder. As they were waiting for her to be called by Layla walked in for a prenatal appointment and just smiled at her boss and his wife.

It wasn't too long after arriving that the nurse was calling her back and after getting her vitals taken she was shown to a room and told that Dr Orton would be with her shortly. Vanessa was just a little drained but feeling okay, and sat down and Daniel took the seat next to her and she laid her head back on his shoulder as they were waiting for the doctor to see her. It wasn't long and Dr Orton was walking into the room and quickly washed his hands then sat down on the exam table and flipped through Vanessa's chart and looked at her vitals that were just taken.

"Hello again Vanessa and Daniel. How you feeling?" Dr Orton asked

"A little drained but getting better." Vanessa said

"That is good that you are feeling a bit better. As your vitals were taken the nurse said that your blood pressure was a bit elevated." Dr Orton said

"What do you think caused it go up?" Daniel asked worried about Vanessa.

"Probably from coughing so much. It will go back down. I want you to do nothing but rest Vanessa." Dr Orton told her "Let me listen to you again." as he stood up and helped Vanessa stand up and she sat down on the exam table.

"That is good to know. Will she be okay alone as I am leaving tomorrow for a business trip." Daniel asked

"Nessa should be fine Daniel. I will come while you are gone and check on her." Dr Orton said before listening to Vanessa's heart and lungs happy that she was sounding clear."Everything sounds good with your heart and lungs."

"Do I need to finish the medications you prescribed the other night?" Vanessa asked

"Yes please finish them. If you start to feel worse today please call and I will come to the house right away." Dr Orton said as he put his stethoscope around his neck.

"I will make sure she is resting. I am happy that she is recovering quickly." Daniel said and stood and helped Vanessa off the table.

"Thanks again Dr Orton." Vanessa said

"Not a problem. I will come by and check you over on my way home tonight as well." Dr Orton said and shook Daniel's hand.

Vanessa just nodded her head in agreement. Daniel felt better about leaving to go on his business trip. Dr Orton saw the couple out and reminded Vanessa to go home and rest and that he would see them later. Daniel walked Vanessa out to her car and helped her back in and pressed a kiss to her forehead asked her to call him once she was at home. Vanessa just nodded her head in agreement and headed for home. Daniel watched as Vanessa pulled out of the parking space and headed for home. After Vanessa called Daniel and told her she was home and going to lay down for a bit and would see him when he got home.


	6. Chapter 5

Daniel walked back into the doctor's office and the nurse showed him back to where Layla was. Daniel pressed a kiss to her forehead and told her that Dr Orton would be in soon as he was with another patient. Layla was 22 weeks into her pregnancy and couldn't wait to find out what she was having. Daniel was thankful that Dolph was in a meeting all afternoon and wasn't at the appointment.

"How are you feeling Layla?" Daniel asked as he stepped over to the table and placed a hand on the baby next to hers.

"Good. I would like to know what the baby is though so I can plan." Layla answered

"I am sure you would dear. Has Dolph left you alone?" Daniel asked

"Not really. He's asking for a DNA test." Layla told him.

"We can ask Dr Orton about that Layla. I don't want to risk your health or the baby's." Daniel told her. Thinking to himself crap what if the baby is mine. Vanessa would flip out as I am pushing her for a son. "We can get through it Layla."

Layla nodded her head in agreement and smiled at Daniel as they both felt the baby start to move under their touch. There was a knock on the door and Daniel stepped away and sat down before the nurse stepped in and she told Layla that Dr Orton would be about 30 more minutes and she was sorry about the wait. Layla just nodded her head in agreement and looked over at Daniel who grinned at her as a smirk grew across his face. Soon there was a knock on the door and Dr Orton was now walking into the room and shook his head at Daniel as he knew about the affair he was having with Layla. "Hi Layla how are you feeling?" Dr Orton said

"Tired and wondering what this baby is going to be." Layla responded as she placed a hand on the baby.

"That is to be expected. I can understand that." Dr Orton said as he flipped through her chart.

"Any chance of getting an ultrasound done?" Layla asked

"I don't see why not. I can understand that you want to plan. Has Dolph been bugging you again about DNA testing?" Dr Orton asked

"Everyday." Layla stated

"I am worried about her Dr Orton. He keeps on her every day. I want the stress off of her." Daniel said

"I can have her go on bed rest for a few weeks. Can you send Dolph to check on a few sites that might help as well. Are you wanting to wait to preform a DNA test now or after the baby is born?" Dr Orton asked as he looked between the expecting couple.

"I would rather know sooner than later, but its up to Daniel." Layla answered honestly.

"Lets wait till you are 25 weeks and then do the Amino but you can go ahead have an ultrasound to find out what you are having if Dr Orton will do one today." Daniel answered

"I agree with Daniel on the amino. The risk is low and you will be monitored afterwards. I will go ahead and do the ultrasound today." Dr Orton said

"Thank you Dr Orton." Layla said

"Not a problem. Daniel why don't you help Layla lay back and I will measure and listen to the baby then I will do the ultrasound." Dr Orton said and smiled at Layla. Daniel stood up and helped Layla lay back on the exam table.

Dr Orton was pleased to hear the baby's heartbeat was nice and strong. Layla had tears in her eyes and Daniel was happy to hear the baby's strong heartbeat. It wasn't long and Dr Orton was showing Layla the baby and doing measurements and he was pleased to announce that she was having a baby boy. Daniel couldn't help but smile at Layla and pressed a kiss to her forehead and told her to take the rest of the day off and that he would follow soon as he needed to not only spend some time with her but also with Vanessa. Dr Orton told Daniel that Layla was very healthy as was the baby and that he would do the amino in three weeks.

Layla headed for her house and knew that Daniel would be there soon as he needed to wrap up a few things before leaving the office. It wasn't long and Daniel was headed out of the office and headed to Layla's house to check on her. After pulling into Layla's garage next to her car he put the garage door down and headed into her house.

"I am glad you are here" Layla said as he pulled her into his arms and placed a hand on the baby.

"Same here honey." Daniel said and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck.

"What are we going to do if Dolph keeps insisting about a DNA test? We also need to pick a name for our baby." Layla said as she leaned into Daniel.

"Well babe, I sugges we please Dolph and do an amino at 25 weeks. I know for a fact this is my baby Layla." Daniel told her.

"I know this baby is yours. I called things off with Dolph and stopped sleeping with him a month before you and I started our love affair." Layla told him.

"Honey come on this trip with me. I don't want you here alone with me gone." Daniel stated as he moved them to the couch and pulled her down onto his lap.

"Alright. It will give us time alone as well." Layla said "Wait am I cleared for travel?"

"Yes, but if you would feel better hearing it from Dr Orton, I can have him come here and clear you honey." Daniel told her.

"Would you please. That would put me at ease." Layla said.

"Anything for you and our baby." Daniel said as he pulled out his cell phone and called to talk to Dr Orton who said that he was on the way to Layla's house.

It wasn't about 20 minutes later when the doorbell rang. Daniel was the closest to the door and answered it and let Dr Orton into the house. "Hi again."

"Hello. Is everything okay?" Dr Orton asked

"Yes. Layla is going on the trip with me. But didn't know if she was cleared to travel with me." Daniel answered

"Oh okay. Let me take her vitals and listen to her heart and lungs." Dr Orton said

"Okay she is in the living room." Daniel said as he led the way into the living room.

"Hi Layla" Dr Orton stated as he walked into the room with Daniel.

"Hi Dr Orton. I would like to know if I am cleared to travel this weekend." Layla said

"Okay. Let me get your vitals and then listen to your heart and lungs and hopefully you will be cleared to travel." Dr Orton said.

"Thank you Dr Orton." Layla said as Dr Orton grabbed her vitals and listend to her heart and lungs.

"Layla you blood pressure is normal and you sound great. I will clear you for travel." Dr Orton said

"Okay. Thank you. I have a question for you sorry for doing to to you now." Layla said

"That is okay, that is what I am here for Layla." Dr Orton said as he sat down next to Layla as Daniel was sitting on the other side of her and they both had their hands on the baby.

"What about having sex at 22 weeks is it safe and what position would you recomend?" Layla asked

"It is safe and normal. You can be on your side, on top and if you are on your back I would recommend placing a pillow under your back for support. I would just say nothing rough and no toys." Dr Orton told Layla knowing that she would be in good hands with Daniel.

"Okay thank you again. Sorry to bother you when you are so busy." Layla said

" It's no bother at all. Take it easy and don't forget to rest as well. You can call me anytime and I will come to you." Dr Orton told them

"Okay thank you again Dr Orton." Layla said as Dr Orton stood up and grabbed his bag and walked with Daniel to the front door.

"Thanks. Are you by chance headed to my house?" Daniel asked

"Yes I am and don't worry I wont say a word to Nessa." Dr Orton said with a smile "Call me if you need anything else."

Daniel closed the door behind the doctor once he left and walked back into the living room and smiled at Layla who was laying down on her side and hand a hand on the baby. "How about I order in for supper and then help you pack for the trip."

"Sounds good." Layla responded.

While they were talking supper and packing for the trip Dr Orton was headed to go and check on Vanessa. Since he knew that Daniel was busy he stopped by and picked supper up for Vanessa as well he had talked to Daniel and knew that she had been craving Chicken Fried Rice and some Crab Ragoon from the local chinese place that wasn't far from their house. Vanessa was upstairs in bed and heard the doorbell and slowly got out of bed and headed down to opened the door and smiled at Dr Orton and let him into the house.

"Hi Dr Orton please come in." Vanessa said

"I thought I would come by and check on you and I brought you some dinner. Daniel is working late at the office." Dr Orton stated as he followed her into the family room

"Oh Okay. You didn't have to do that but thank you." Vanessa said

"You are most welcome and I wanted to." Dr Orton said to her and could tell that something was bothing Vanessa." Something is bothering you. What is wrong?"

"You work for Daniel. I don't know if I can talk to you about it Dr Orton." Vanessa said

"Nessa it is okay. I am not workig right now. I am here as a friend also anything you say to me will stay between us." he responded.

Vanessa starts to tear up right away." I'm barely in love with Daniel anymore Dr Orton."

"Call me Randy please. What do you mean you are barely in love with Daniel?" Randy asked somewhat confused.

" Its hard to explain you know how I came into the marriage Randy. I fell in love with him but now I am starting to fall out of love. He is pushing me for a baby, yes I would love to have one but I can't seem to get pregnant." Vanessa told him

"We can also do fertility testing to find out why you aren't getting pregnant Nessa." Randy told her.

"I know that we can do testing. We have talked and we decided to let nature take its course. We just really started trying over the last 9 months." Vanessa said

"You had implants put in right?" Randy asked

"Yes I did at his request. He told me the other night before you got here that my body was now perfect. Hell I am in the gym for two hours three times a week with a personal trainer, we eat very healthy and I drink plenty of water." Vanessa stated before taking a bite of her supper. "This is good thank you again."

"Having implants can causesome problems with conception." Randy said "You are welcome again."

"Whatdo you mean cause problem Randy?" Vanessa asked

"In some cases, some women can't conceive after geting implants, for other it might take years." Randy said

"Not good." Vanessa said as sat her food down and just looked over at Randy.

Randy could tell that something was wrong with Nessa and started to worry. "What is wrong?"

"Just not hungry and starting to get a bad migraine. Thank you for listening to me." Vanessa said

"Let me help you upstairs and I can listen and take your vitals again and then give you something for pain." Randy said "Not a probelm that is why I am here."

Randy helped Vanessa up and back into bed. After grabbing a round of vitals he was pleased that she sounded clear and that her blood pressure had come down. After giving her a heavy dose of pain medication, he walked downstairs to clean up her supper and placed it in the fridged and called Daniel who picked up right away.

"Randy waht is going on?" Daniel asked as he was laying down with Layla as they were watching a movie.

"Nessa has a migraine. I listened to her and glad her blood pressure has come down. I just gave her some pain meds she barely ate anything. I just thought you should know. I can stay here till you arrive." Randy told him as he sat down on the couch in the living room. "Take your time."

"Thanks for calling. I will probably head that way soon. Layla is wearing down and needs to rest." Daniel said "I might be a few hours."

"That is fine. I dont' mind staying." Randy told him "Nessa should be asleep soon."

"You don't mind staying Randy?" Daniel asked

"Not at all. Amanda is out having dinner with some good friends of hers and the kids are at her parents for the night." Randy told him.

"Okay thanks will see you in a few hours." Daniel said

"No problem. Sorry if I crash on your couch." Randy said

"Its okay Randy. Thanks for everything. Do you mind staying up in the room that way if she does wake up she doesn't flip out." Dainel said

"That is fine." Randy said and they hung up. Randy walked back up and checked on Vanessa again who was sound asleep he listened to her heart and lungs again and then crashed on the loveseat and checked his email and played a few games on his tablet and soon crashed out.

Daniel was true to his word and arrived home nearly two hours later. After setting some files down in his office he headed up and had to laugh at Randy who was sound asleep on the loveseat in their room. Daniel woke Randy up who then headed home after checking on Nessa one last time and told Daniel to call if she started to get worse he would come back over. Daniel then locked the house up and soon climbed into bed with Vanessa and held her close as he drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

The next morning came quick for Daniel as his flight was taking off in a matter of five hours. After he was up and climbed into the shower and quickly got cleaned up. Hoping he didn't wake Nessa in the process. As he started to pack in the closet Nessa was starting to wake up some and rolled over to snuggle into her husband but no one was in bed with her. Vanessa sat up in bed and heard movement in the closet and smiled as she knew Daniel was packing in there as he didn't want to wake Nessa up.

"Daniel?" Vanessa called

Daniel walked back intot he bedroom and sat down on the side of their bed and place a kiss to Vanessa's forehead. "Yes honey. How are you feeling?" Daniel asked

"Drained. Just tired. What time is your flight?" Vanessa asked as she leaned into the pillows.

"6 hours. Why don't you take today and just rest." Daniel told her

"I plan on it. Bella called yesterday and she is coming over after you leave and we plan to watch movies in bed and just relax." Vanessa said

"Sounds good. No working out at the gym. I don't want you wearing your self too thin honey." Daniel said before pressing a light kiss to her forehead.

"I wont Daniel. Is anyone going on the trip with you?" Vanessa asked

" Layla will be there to take notes and make sure that things go the way they should." Daniel told her with a smile.

" Ah. Make sure you treat her to a nice dinner and maybe a spa treatment while you are there." Vanessa told him.

" I think I can manage that. I wish I didn't have to leave you when you're not feeling well." Daniel said as he moved to bring Vanessa against his chest and held her close.

"You know I will Daniel. Dr Orton is going to come by and check on me. I know you two are in constant contact. Will you help me up my legs still feel like jello and into the bathroom please?" Vanessa asked

Daniel stoop up "Sure" then helped Vanessa into the bathroom and back to bed."Is John coming over with Bella honey?"

"I think John is why honey?" Vanessa asked as she laid back down and got comfy back in bed.

" I just would feel better if John was here, that way if anything he can help you up and back to bed." Daniel said

"Okay honey. I love you Daniel sorry but I am still tired." Vanessa said as she curled up on her left side and snuggled into the covers and pillow.

"I love you too babe." Daniel said before pressing a kiss to Vanessa's forehead as she was sleeping soundly and he grabbed his suitcase and soon headed out to pick up Layla.

Vanessa finally woke up enough when her phone buzzed from Bella stating that she and John were headed her girls spent most of the morning in bed watching TV and finally the girls were awake and talking. John was working downstairs as he is a doctor as well only in pediactrics and had a very well known in the area and very successful as well.

"How are you feeling?" Bella sked

"Okay drained. Thank you two for coming over and spending the day. Daniel was actally worried about me not wanting me alone." Vanessa said.

"He's trying to be a good husband. John refuses to leave my side most of the time thinking that I will go into labor any day." Bella said as she smiled and placed a hand on the baby.

"See that is sweet though Bella. At least you are pregnant and having a baby. Daniel insist that I give him a son. I finally broke down and talked to Randy about it last night." Vanessa said

"What did Randy have to say?" Bella asked. John and Randy were very good friends and gone to medical school together.

" I didn't realize that having implants could cause me not to get pregnant. Randy said give it a few more weeks and lets say two months if I am not pregnant by then he would run testing on me and find out why." Vanessa said

Bella looked at her best friend and just realized that Nessa just called Randy by his first name she always called him Dr Orton."I didn't know that either. Wait, you called Dr. Orton by his first name? Why?"

" Last night when he came by the house to check on my as my blood pressure was elevated. I broke down in tears. I said that I shouldn't talk to him as he works for Daniel. He finally told me to call him Randy as he wasn't working at the time and he would keep things between the two of us" Vanessa said and smiled at Bella.

"Ah okay. Randy is a good person. I know he has to keep a lot of secrets due to doctor/patient confidentiality. You are in good hands honey." Bella said with a smile "John is the same why with his patients that are teenagers."

" How are you feeling and any names for the baby?" Vanessa asked

" Tired and ready for this baby to be here already. We have names picked for both a boy and a girl." Bella said as she sat up in bed a bit as the baby started to move some then settled back down.

"That is right you didn't find out. I bet you can't. How many more weeks?" Vanessa asked as she sat up in bed as well. Neither were paying any attention to what was on TV as they hadn't been able to just sit down and talk about anything lately.

"According to Randy, I could go into labor at any time. The baby is already in position to be born." Bella said

"Oh. Let me guess this little one is just impatient like his or her daddy right." Vanessa said with a little laugh "When do you see him next?"

"Tomorrow actually." Bella said "This little one has been pretty quiet. I hate being on restrictions."

"Oh I bet. Who put you on restrictions." Vanessa asked as John walked into the room and leaned against the doorway.

"John did and yes he is taking very good care of me." Bella said with a smile and John couldn't help but smile at both girls.

"I hate to break things up here but I have fixed you girls a light lunch. Also the doorbell rang and I answered it a Mr Mizanin is here to see you." John said

"Who is that? Will you help me up and I will come down?" Vanessa asked

"Sure and I have no clue." John said as he helped both girls up and walked down the stairs and into the family room where he had asked the man to sit down and wait.

Vanessa walked down and into the family room and smiled atthe man who was now sitting in one of the chairs and smiled at him. "Hi I am Vanessa Bryan what can I help you with?"

"I am here with papers that deal with a paternity case involving your husband and two others." Mr Mizanin said "Please call me Mike here are the papers."

Vanessa took the papers that were in his hand and looked at them and read through them. "Paternity case? That is impossbile Daniel would never cheat on me."

Mike stood next Vanessa and read the paper work to her and then looked at Vanessa and handed a few pictures. One of them was of Daniel and Layla kissing and the next one was of them naked and them having sex together and one of Daniel with his hands on Layla's very rounded belly.

" I don't understand Daniel has always been faithful. Are you sure this ins't a ruse to break the two of us up?" Vanessa asked as she just stood there in shock.

"This is not a prank. I am the one who drew up the papers. Here is my business card. If you have any questions please feel free to call me." Mike said and handed her his business card.

"Okay thank you I will show you out. Nessa are you okay?" John asked as he walked back into the family room.

"What was that all about?" Bella asked

"A Dolph Ziggler is stating that Layla is having his baby but a second father is being named and its Daniel." Vanessa said while handing the pictures over to Bella and John lost in her own world and suddenly feeling light headed. Vaness moved to head upstairs but instead of heading up the stairs she fainted and fell down. John rushed to her side as she hit her head on the way down on the base of the grandfather clock and he was happy that she had a pulse. John didnt want to move her and called Randy Orton to come and check both girls over.

"John is Nessa okay?" Bella asked as she sat down on the couch next to next to her best friend and tears slipped down her cheeks as she was worried about her best friend.

"Bella honey she fainted and all. I have her pulse she is breathing so we are okay. When Randy gets here can you please let him in and would you go to the car and grab my medical bag?" John asked his wife

Bella nodded her head in agreement and walked out to their car for his medical bag. Randy pulled up and barely had time to kill the engine and raced into the house to check on Vanessa. After taking her blood pressure it was low as he checked her over Vanessa was coming too and she was bleeding from a small cut on the back of her shoulder from hitting the clock. John stopped the bleeding and after digging through his medical bag for some bonding agent Randy handed him the glue and then a bandaid to keep it closed.

"Nessa lets get you upstairs and back in bed okay." Randy said quietly. Vanessa just nodded her head and whinced in pain.

"What happened though Bella do you know?" Vanessa asked

Randy gently lifted her and heads upstairs and Bella and John follow. Randy gets her settled back in bed then listens to her heart and lungs one more time before sitting on the loveseat in the bedroom and watched as the girls got comfy well Bella did as Vanessa was laying on her side facing Randy as he had placed her on Daniel's side of the bed.

"You passed out sweetie." Bella stated

"What from though Bella?" Vanessa questioned

"Your blood pressure dropped after hearing news that you really didn't need to hear." Bella told her

"Oh. Does it have to do with Daniel?" Vanessa asked while starting to cry

"Yes honey." Bella answered and held her best friend close.

Vanessa cried herself to sleep in Bella's arms and Randy couldn't help but smile at the interaction of the two best friends. John noticed it as well. Randy called Daniel who answered and after talking Daniel asked Randy if he wouldn't mind staying with Vanessa for the night. Randy agreed and told John to take Bella home to rest and he would call later to check on her. It was nearly an hour later when Vanessa woke up and started to cry again she couldn't believe that Daniel had ripped their family apart. Vanessa sat up in bed and groaned out loud not realizing anyone else was at the house with her.

"Nessa you okay?" Randy asked quietly as he sat down on the bed next to Vanessa.

"Not really my head is pounding and my neck hurts." Vanessa told him.

"Let me listen and look at your neck again. Do you recall anything hon?" Randy asked

"I recall John coming upstairs and telling me that someone needed to talk to me. I go down and its a lawyer handing me paterinty papers against were stating that Layla is 22 weeks pregnant, that Dolph Ziggler was wanting DNA testing done now to prove he is the father not Daniel. After that I got light headed and went to come up and fainted." Vanessa told him

"Well everything is right from what I saw is also pictures. I know Layla is healthy in her pregnancy as I am her doctor but that is all I know." Randy said "You are clear dear. I can give you pain meds if you are hurting."

"Okay not right now. I need to call Daniel and tell him what is going on. Have you talked to him?" Vanessa asked

"I have talked him and he asked me to say with you tonight.." Randy said as he put his stethoscope around his neck. "Also Daniel isn't coming home for two weeks. He said the meetings are taking longer than expected and things aren't going the he expected and needs to stay longer."

"Oh okay." Vanessa stated as she stood up on wobbly legs and walked into the bathroom and used it then washed her face. Vanessa walked back into her bedroom and just looked at Randy.

"You okay Nessa?" Randy asked as he stood and walked over to her and pulled her close and held her.

"I think Randy." Vanessa said quietly and looked up at Randy. Vanessa stood on her tip toes and kissed Randy on the lips.

"Nessa before anything happens there is something you need to know." Randy said as they sat down on the bed

"What is that Randy?" Nessa asked

"It is about Amanda and I. Yes are married but we are seperated. We can see who we want to see. Yes I am living at the house but we are trying to keep things normal for the kids." Randy told her

Vanessa smiled at Randy before kissing him again, this time Randy kissed her back as he laid them back on the bed." Make love to me Randy make."

"Are you sure Nessa?" Randy asked

"Yes I am sure. Make me forget." Nessa told him with a smile. Randy kissed her on the lips and pulled her to him.

They wasted no time in rolling between the sheets. Randy stopped long enough to use protection as he didn't want anything to happen. After making love to each other Randy made sure that Vanessa ate something. After eating something small Vanessa went upstairs to their bedroom and shut the door behind her while she sat down on the bed and picked up the paterinty papers that were delivered to the house and looked at the pictures again. Tears rolled down Vanessa's cheeks as she was upset with Daniel and she wanted to know how long Daniel had been cheating on her and how many other women there were as well. Vanessa dialed Daniel and waited for him to answer his phone. After what seemed like forever Daniel finally picked up his phone.

"Hey sweetheart how are you?" Daniel asked as he walked out of the bedroom of the hotel suite.

"Okay a little upset Daniel." Vanessa said

"Why are you upset did something happen today?" Daniel asked

"Yes something did. I know Dr Orton called about me fainting and all." Vanessa said

"What happened other than you fainting?" Daniel asked

"Yes something did. I know Dr Orton called about me fainting and all." Vanessa said

"What happened other than you fainting?" Daniel asked

"To be honest Daniel a lawyer came to the house this afternoon with paterinty you are one of the known fathers of Laya's baby the other is Dolph Ziggler." Vanessa said

"Damn it!" Daniel said loudly

"What do you mean by that Daniel? I take it you might be the father." Vanessa said " Daniel please tell me this is just a ruse to break us up."

"Can we discuss this wen I get home?" Daniel asked

"I would rather talk about it now Daniel." Vanessa stated

Daniel was pacing the hotel living room trying to think of a way to defuse his wife." I really think that this is a ruse to break us will talk about it when I get home. There isn't anything I can do from here at this time of evening."

"I hope you are right Daniel. I am headed to bed I am still not feeling the best ." Vanessa told him

"Alright. I've asked Dr. Orton to stay with you for the night to make sure that you are ok and you don't have another fainting spell." Daniel told her

"That is fine Daniel. I will talk to you later." Vanessa said

"I love you Nessa."Daniel said

"Love you too Daniel." Nessa told him After he bid her good night she hung up the phone. Vanessa laid back in bed and just stared up at the ceiling and thought about what she should do. Vanessa heard the door open and didn't look to see what Randy wanted. She felt the bed shift and arms go around her as she cried herself to sleep. Only to be woken up a few hours later by Randy getting up and out of bed and pulling on his scrubs that he had worn to the house." Randy what is going on?"

"Bella is in labor. Her water broke and they are on their way to the hospital. I have to go." Randy said as he slipped his shoes on and then put his stethoscope around his neck and smiled at Nessa.

"Oh I will just ride with you. Bella asked me to capture it on film" Vanessa said as she slipped her shoes on and grabbed her cameras and they headed for the hospital. As they left the house, Vanessa knew what she needed to do and that was to capture this happy moment on film then decide about Daniel. She wasn't about to let him get away with cheating on her. Even though she broke her marriage vows to Daniel with Randy, it was a one time thing and it would never happen again.

Hospital Materinty Floor Bella Cena's Room

"John..." Bella said

"Yes sweetheart" John answered as he went to stand by his wife.

Bella reached up and grabbed his shirt by his throat and pulled John close to her "You are never touching me again!"

"Damn woman you are sexy when you are mad and strong." John said

"I am never having sex again Cena this hurts." Bella said

"Hey guys. Bella how are you feeling?" Randy asked

Vanessa set her things down on the couch and pulled her camera out to take pictures of the labor and then after the baby was born. She started to snap away at Bella's expressions and John's as well, then the loving moments between the two as well.

"It hurts! How do think I feel?" Bella asked

"I can imagine. Let me check your progress and do you still want your epidural?" Randy said as he checked Bella over.

"If all possible" Bella replied

"You are only dilated to a 6 and 90% effaced. The doctor will be here to do your epidural soon just try to rest Bella." Randy told Bella

It wasn't long and the doctor and soon Bella was finally just feeling the pressure of the contractions not the pain from them. John could tell that she was in a better mood. Randy stepped out to check on a few things. Bella could tell that Nessa had something on her mind and when she asked Vanessa she responded with yes that she was filing for divorce. Bella and John were happy for Vanessa and Bella told her to go and deal with that and she only wanted her capture them bonding with the baby.

Vanessa stepped out and pulled Mike Mizanin's card from her back pocket and dialed the number and waited for him to answer his phone.

"This is Mike" He answered

"Mike this is Vanessa Bryan you were at my house today." Vanessa said

"That is right what can I help you with Mrs Bryan?" Mike asked confused to why she was calling him.

"Do you deal with divorce?" Vanessa asked him as she sat down in the empty waiting room.

"Yes I do. Can I help you with one?" Mike asked

"Yes. By chance can you meet me at the local hospital a friend of mine is in labor and I am here for awhile." Vanessa said

"I can do that Vanessa. I will be there in 15 minutes." Mike told her

"Okay see you soon." Vanessa said and hung up her phone.

It wasn't long and Mike was now walking into the waitiing room of the Materinty floor and he spotted Vanessa Bryan. Mike was still in awe of how beautiful she was. "Vannessa?"

"Hi Mike thanks for coming." Vanessa said quickly and looked up and saw a few of her husband's coworkers walking through the lobby and she knew this wasn't the safest place to have this conversation. "I will be right back I can ask for Dr Orton's keys to his office and we can talk there."

Mike nodded his head in agreement and soon the two were talking in the privacy of the closed office.

"Vanessa you asked if I deal with divorce. I do and also child custody." Mike told her

"There are no children I am not pregnant either." Vanessa told him. There was a knock on the door and it was one of the nurses who told her that Bella was in labor and wanted her in the room. Vanessa told Mike to meet her at her house around 1pm tomorrow and they would talk more.

Vanessa ran down to Bella's room and grabbed her camera and started to take some pictures of Bella and John who were talking. Randy was talking to the nurse and telling Bella to push and soon they were holding their daughter in their arms. It was a few minutes later when Randy noticed that she was having another baby they were having twins. After pushing again they were had a son in their arms. Bella and John were very much in shock that they now had two babies but they couldn't be happier. After Randy cleaned up Bella and she was able to sit up in better and holding her daughter while John was holding his son.

"Randy both are healthy right?" John asked as he held his son close

"Yes John both are healthy" Randy said as John reached over and took his stethoscope from around Randy's neck and used it to listen to his son's heart then his daughters and just checked them both over. Vanessa had captured everything she could on camera including John taking Randy's stethoscope. John couldnt' believe that both babies were very content.

"I am so happy they are here, both very content and very healthy. I love you Bella and our babies." John said

"Sounds like they are just like their daddy. John, will you let Randy be the doctor today. I love you and our son and daughter." Bella said as she cradled her son close as John was still holding their daughter.

"Yes I will let Randy be the doctor. I just wanted to check them over honey and listen to their hearts. I love you too" John stated before placing a soft kiss to his wife's lips that Vanessa snapped a photo of.

"They are only a few minutes old and he's already over protective." Bella said

"Would you expect it anyother way out of John honey? He is their daddy and yes he is a doctor but he from now on he is the daddy as you two are using a different ped doctor right?" Vanessa asked

"John let another doctor take over you from now on need to be their daddy not doctor as well. Dr Williams is good I suggest him." Randy said

"Okay okay you all win. I will step down as their doctor." John said with a smile on his face.

"So what are their names?" Vanessa asked as Bella handed her their son so she could hold him.

"Juliana Fatih Cena and John Felix Anthony Cena III." Bella said

"Wonderful names. I love the little girls name. Naming him after his father." Vanessa said

"Yes we will either call him JC or JJ." Bella said

"Its a strong name Bella you know I will always ask. I want a baby" Vanessa said that last part quietly

"What did you say, Nessa?" Bella asked

"I like JC. I said I want a baby too." Vanessa said

"Bella let me take one more look at ya, then I will leave you alone to bond with the babies. Nessa you need to rest hon." Randy said as he looked Bella over one last time and helped her take out the the epidural and then her IV as a nurse helped her change back into her own clothes.

"I will be right back." Vanessa said before handing the baby back to Bella and walke out of room and down to the waiting room to talk with Mike and they agree to meet up at her house to talk about the divorce tomorrow afternoon.

"Randy will you go and check on Nessa please?" Bella asked

"Sure" Randy said before walking out to the waiting room and sat down by Nessa who had tears slipping down her face. "Nessa are you okay?" as he rubbed his hand up and down her back.

Vanessa looked at him and shook her head and told him not here and asked her to take her home. Randy told her to give him about 15 minutes as he needed to finish up paperwork and she needed to grab her camera. Randy finished signing paperwork on Bella and the twins.

"Bella I will see you tomorrow. I love you four so much. I will email the pics to you tomorrow as well." Vanessa said as she hugged Bella then John.

"Thank you for everything honey." Bella said

"You are most welcome honey. Treasure them always." Vanessa told them.

"Go home and get some rest Nessa." Bella said and smiled at Nessa and Randy who had walked back into the room.

" I will make sure she does. I suggest you do the same Bella see you two tomorrow" Randy said.

The drive to Vanessa's house was pretty quiet. Vanessa was lost in thought and still upset with the news she had recieved earlier in the day. Now she was happy that Bella had a very easy delivery and a surprise one at that. She couldn't wait to see the photos that she had taken. Once they arrived at the house. Randy pulled his car up and walked around to help Vanessa out and they headed into the house.

"Nessa are you okay?" Randy asked as they were finally inside the house.

"Not really." Vanessa said

"What is going on Nessa. I have never seen you this upset." Randy said

"I'm upset with Daniel Randy. I know that my marriage is over." Vanessa told him

"I am so sorry Nessa." Randy said as he pulled her in for a hug as she cried into his chest. "Nessa honey look at me." Vanessa looked up at Randy.

Randy wiped her tears away and looked into her eyes. Before either knew it Randy presses his lips against hers, both moan into the kiss. Randy lifts her up into his arms and held her close as as he carried her upstairs and laid her down on te bed. "Randy take me fast and hard."

Randy stripped himself first then stripped Vanessa. Randy laid down on the bed next to Vanessa as he took a breast into his mouth and started to suck on her breast and nipple as his hand roamed down to her soft mound, he started to massage her depths as he sucked on her nipples before placing a trail of kisses down to her stomach and right down to the top of her center.

"OH Fuck yes Randy don't stop you feel so good god your tongue" Vanessa called out as he pleasured her. Randy flicked his tongue over her folds and over her clit before sucking it into his mouth.

"God you taste good Nessa" Randy moaned.

"Hmm don't stop OH GOD" Vanessa called out. Randy goes back to licking her senseitive nub and sliding his fingers in and out of her soaked center.

"AHH RANDY SO GOOD. YOUR TONGUE OH GOD YES" Vanessa called out and holds his head in place." Kiss me I want to taste myself on your lips."

Randy licked up everything she gave him and crawled up on the bed and laid down ontop of her and claimed her lips in a kiss. Vanessa moaned into the tasty kiss. "Fuck me Me Randy"

Randy he didn't have to be told twice. He slid right into her depths and pounded in and out of her. "Oh God you feel so good." he moaned

"So do you Randy. God pull out and slam into me." Vanessa said. Randy did what she asked as he slammed in ad out of her body "I am close Randy"

"So am I Nessa. OH GOD! I'm going to cum" Randy called out

"OH YES RANDY I'M CUMMING TOO!" Vanessa called out as Randy thrusts fast and hard into Vanessa's body as he filld her with her seed as they both called out as they reached their climaxes. Randy claimed her lips in a kiss that they both moaned into. Randy rolled to his back and pulled her to his chest.

"You are amazing Randy" Vanessa said as she laid her head against his chest. Randy pressed a kiss to her forehead and could tell by her breathing that she was now sleeping soundly in his arms.

The next morning came quick as Daniel was calling the house phone not really happy that Vanessa hadn't answered her cell phone. Randy woke up first and grabbed the house phone and saw that it was Daniel. "Hello Byran Residence" he answered as he rolled out of bed and pulled his shorts up.

"Dr Orton is that you?" Daniel asked some what confused to why he was answering his house phone.

"Yes this is Dr Orton." he confirmed

"It is Daniel Bryan. Is everything okay with Vanessa?" he asked

"She is sleeping soundly I just checked on her. How are you?" Randy asked

"I'm alright. I tried calling Nessa's cell phone and when she didn't answer I called the house." Daniel said

"That is good to hear. I know she headed to bed after we got back from the hospital Bella gave birth last night." Randy said

"Oh wow. Is Bella and the baby okay?" Daniel asked

"Yes Bella and the babies are doing just fine." Randy said as he checked his email for the day on his tablet.

"Babies?" Daniel asked

"Yes Bella gave birth to twins last night. Do you want me to wake Nessa up?" Randy asked

"No let her sleep. I just wanted to see how she was doing." Daniel said

"She is doing okay. I will let her know you called." Randy said as he walked back upstairs and shook his head when Daniel said thank you and hung up. Randy climbed back into bed and pulled Nessa close to him.


	8. Chapter 7

Vanessa rolled over in bed and laid her head on Randy's chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "Who called?"

"Daniel did." Randy told her.

"Let me guess he was pissed you answered the phone or that I wouldn't answer my cell phone?" Vanessa asked

" Was a little upset, but I think I managed to defuse his anger when I told him we had a late night since Bella went into labor and delivered twins." Randy told her as he rolled them to their sides and lifted her left leg over his legs so he had access to her. Randy reached under the covers and started to run his fingers over her folds as he kissed her neck.

"Hmmm your fingers feel good oh god don't stop Randy." Vanessa moaned in pleasure.

Randy rubbed her folds just enough for them to part and moisten before inserting one, then two fingers deep inside of her. He scooted down and took a breast in his mouth and flicked her nipple with his tongue. Once the first nipple was a hardened bud, he moved to the other nipple and did the same thing. He placed a trail of kisses down her body until he reached the top of her smooth mound. "Oh yes Randy don't stop" as he dipped his tongue into her searing folds and flicked her clit. As he licked and sucked on her swollen clit, he fingered her pussy making sure to hit the right spot at the right time. Vanessa kept moaning in pleasure as Randy enjoyed her wetness the more he ate the wetter she got. Randy could tell that she was getting close as her muscles were squeezing his fingers. Soon he removed his fingers and smiled up at Nessa as she took his fingers into her mouth and started to lick hem clean. Randy loved the feeling of her tongue and mouth on his fingers sucking him clean. He looked at her folds and dived into really eatting her pussy. He hummed as he munched away on her wanting to make her cum hard. He wanted to drink up everything she could give called out in pleasure as she started to explode with force as she held Randy's head in place. Randy stayed with her and drank up everything she gave him and reached up to kiss her so she could enjoy herself on his lips. As soon as the kiss broke his cell phone started to buzz.

"Damn it" Randy stated as he climbed out of bed and started to get dressed.

"What is wrong?" Vanessa asked as she sat up in bed and pulled the sheet to her chest.

"There is an emergency at the hospital I have to go honey. I will be back later on tonight honey to check on you and make sure you are doing okay." Randy said as he ran into the bathroom and grabbed a quick shower as he knew that showing up at the hospital smelling like sex wouldn't be a good thing. Randy dried off quickly and pulled his scrubs on and smiled when he walked out and saw that Vanessa had drifted off to sleep, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and headed out.

Vanessa slept for a few more hours and once she was up she decided to go ahead and get cleaned up and then got dressed. Vanessa did somethings around the house and started laundry of sheets and put clean ones on their bed and then walked down to her office and pulled her computer out and grabbed her camera and walked into the family room and sat down and loaded all the pictures she had taken of the babies and then emailed all the copies to John. Vanessa was so lost in thought when the doorbell rang and she stood to answer it and smiled when Mike was standing at the door.

"Hello Mike please come in." Vanessa said

"Hello yourself. Thank you and how are you?" Mike asked

"I am okay I think." Vanessa responded as she closed the door behind him and led him into the family room.

As Mike showed Vanessa the drafts he drawn up and they talked about her marriage. Mike was shocked that there was no pre-nup but learned that Daniel didn't want one signed and she didn't want to either, even though she was forced into the marriage. Mike learned that Daniel didn't want her to work, even though she was a free lance photographer. When Mike asked if she had any money saved he was shocked to learn what she had done and what all she had saved. Vanessa told him to start the paper work. Mike was very attracted to Vanessa and knew that since he would be representing her nothing should happen but his feelings got in the way as did Vanessa's as she was attracted to Mike as he as her.

"Mike is everything okay?" Vaessa asked

"Can I be honest with you Vanessa?" Mike asked

"Yes please. I am going to hire you for my divorce. Mike please be honest." Vanessa told him

"Okay. I have to admit, I am attracted to you." Mike said as as she blushed as well. Mike turned to face her their faces were inches of being part when Vanessa admitted that she felt the same way. Mike leaned forward and kissed Vanessa. Mike cupped her face as their kiss moans into the kiss before it comes to a gentle end. Mike gently kisses her lips one more time before pulling away from her. "I hope I'm not being too forward with you"

" Mike my marriage was forced on me. I had no choice in the marriage. No you aren't being to forward." Vanessa told him.

"As far as your divorce papers, I think I have enough information to file. I want you to know that I meant what I said. I really am attracted to you. I know that this shouldn't happen, but I want it to happen. Do you want it to happen?" Mike asked

"Yes I do Mike. I am attracted to you as well." Vanessa sad as she smiled and blushed a the same time.

"I am definitely attracted to you. If we do this, we have to be discrete because if Daniel were to find out anything, he will use it against you." Mike said

"I know, trust me this will stay between us Mike." Vanessa told him

"Good. No one can know anything. And please tell me if I am moving too fast." Mike said as he kissed her again. Once the kiss broke again Vanessa told him that one one would find out what was going on around here.

Mike closes his briefcase and locks it before moving closer to Vanessa. "I can honestly say I have never felt like this about someone." Leans in and presses his lips to hers. Vanessa kissed Mike back as she moaned intot he kiss. lets out a moan of pleasure as a bolt of electricity surges through his body. He could feel himself getting harder the more he kissed her. He wanted her right there. He wanted to make love to her and make her feel loved and make her feel like she should.

"Mike take me." Vanessa said quietly

"Are you sure honey?" Mike asked as he smiled at her.

"Yes Mike I am a very sure. I want you." Vanessa said

"I want you too. Where?" Mike asked

"Upstairs follow me." Vanessa said as she stood up and held out her hand and led Mike upstairs to the master bedroom.

Mike closed and locked the bedroom door before walking over to Nessa and kissing her passionately. It wasn't long for they were both stripped and laying on the bed. "You are beautiful!" Kisses her collar bone before kissing down to her breasts and taking them one at a time in his mouth. He kissed back up her neck and to her lips as he slid into her body. You are so warm, wet and tight. You feel so good."

" HMM God Mike you feel so huge inside of me I feel complete." Vanessa moaned. She had never felt this complete, not even with Daniel or Randy. Mike was bringing a new set of feelings and she loved him for it.

"Oh baby you feel so amazing" Mike said before kissing her deeply and with passion like she had never felt before. Vanessa wrapped her legs around Mike's waist completely he could tell that she was close as she moaned it as well asking him not to stop. "OH GOD" he moaned and kept sliding in and out of her body. As they both reached explosive climaxes.

"OH GOD! YES BABY!" Mike yelled as he fills her with his seed as he kisses her passionately. "You are amazing. I have never felt like this with anyone else."

"I haven't either. Yes it as amazing Mike." Vanessa said before kissing him. Mike never pulled out but remained in her as they kissed he started to become hard enough and Mike asked her if she was up for another round. "Yes take me again Mike." Mike started to slide in and out, he moved to where he was now sucking on her breast which has caused Vanessa to moan in pleasure she reached down and started to rub her clit as she was close Mike was as well as he moaned he wanted them cum together. After reaching their explosive climaxes Mike pulled out and rolled to his back.

"Mike." Vanessa said quietly

"What sweetheart?" Mike asked as Vanessa moved to lay on his chest.

"I have never felt tis complete before Mike." Vanessa told him

"I feel the same way honey" Mike told her before kissing her on the lips.

"Mike hold me and never let me go." Vanessa told him while laying her head down on his chest as he warapped his arms around her body and held her close.

" I promise I won't let you go. We just need to get you divorced first. Let me tell you what I will do. I will rent a room downtown at a hotel that Daniel doesn't have any connections to and we will meet there to be together whenever you want." Mike said

"Okay. Start the paperwork. I will come down later and sign what you need me too. Good luck finding a hotel that Daniel doesn't know or use for that matter." Vanessa told him as they laid there in bed.

"There is one near the airport that he never uses." Mike told her.

"Okay. I know he is gone for the next two weeks on business. After that who knows when he will be out on business." Vanessa said

"Its okay. We will find time to be with each other." Mike said as she snuggled into him even more.

"Mike" Vanessa said quietly

"What Vanessa?" he asked.

" I know this maybe early but I love you. I have never had a connection like this before, the spark, the electricy that flows between us." Vanessa said

"I feel the same way honey." Mike said Vanessa just knew that she was doing the right thing and could tell and told her the same thing.

Vanessa rolled to her stomach and propped herself up on her elbows and smiled at Mike. "I know Mike. I fell out of love with him along time ago. It took him getting caught by cheating on me that is not something I take lightly. But I have to say damn you feel good inside me and I love laying naked in bed with you."

"Love this as well. I wish I could hold you all night in my arms." Mike said

"I know I wish you could hold me in your arms all night tonight, I don't think it would be a good idea to get caught. I want to move out first then that can happen Mike. I don't want to risk this being found out." Vaessa said. Mike nodded his head in agreement.

"Mike please do me a favor will you please?" Vanesa asked and when he asked what it was and smiled when she asked him to call her Nessa.

Vanessa goes to kiss him agian when the house phone starts to ring. She reached for the house phone across Mike and saw that it was Daniel. holding a finger to her lips she answered the phone "Hi Daniel"

"How are you? You didn't answer your cell phone." Daniel said

"Sorry about that Daniel, my cell phone is downstairs charging. I am worn out and starting to get a migraine." Vanessa told him.

"That's not good. Call Dr. Orton right now and have him come over and see you." he told her

" I will Daniel here soon." Vanessa told him

Daniel was quickly growing frusrated over the phone at his wife."If you don't call now I will call for you."

" Daniel I will give me a few minutes to get downstairs to my cell" Vanessa told him as she slipped out of bed and pulled her silk robe on.

"Damn it, Vanessa! Call from the house phone." yelled Daniel.

" You don't need to yell at me Daniel." Vanessa told him.

"Use the office line. It's a different number!" Daniel snapped

"Stop Daniel I will call him." Vanessa told him

"I have already called him and he is on the way there." Daniel said

"Okay Vanessa answered "I will be calling you soon and I expect you to answer your cell phone Vanessa."

"Okay" Vanessa answered as she wrapped the robe tighter around her body as she ran down the stairs and picked up her phone form the couch were was charging.

It wasn't long and Daniel was now calling Vanessa's cell phone. As she answered it she was upset that she did as all he did was jump down her throat. Vanessa told him the truth that she took pictures of the babies birth which he yelled at her for disobying him, then when she said that she was thinking about redecorating the kitchen he snapped again and told that their kitchen was fine. It didnt' help that her migraine was now getting stronger and stronger by the minute as she even got sick from it while on the phone with him. Daniel didn't really care at that point. When Vanessa questioned him about when he was coming home he snapped and said when he got there and with that answer Vanessa hung up on him.

"Mike I hate to say this but it might be a good thing if you head on out. Just to be on the safe side incase he is headed back here and we don't need him yelling at me anymore." Vanessa said as Mike wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

It was few minutes after Daniel was done yelling at her when the doorbell rang. Vanessa was happy that they were both dressed and walked over to open the front door and it was Randy. Mike bid Vanessa good bye stating that he would call her later about the papers. Vanessa was very thankful that when she was up at the the hospital that Randy heard her announce that she was filing for divorce.

"Is everything okay. Daniel called me and said that you had a massive migraine and that I needed to get over here now." Randy said

"I do have a massive migraine. I have even gotten sick from it. Not a word to Daniel about Mike being here." Vanessa told him.

"You don't even need to say anything to me. Let me check you over and I can give you some pain medication and I will call Daniel and tell him I am here with you and that it would be best if I just stayed here for the night." Randy said as he helped Vanessa back up and into the bathroom where she was starting to get sick again.

Randy checked Vanessa over once she was back in bed and then was able to finally give her something for the pain hoping it would do the trick and take the pain away quickly. Randy called Daniel true to his word and said that Vanessa had been sick from this one twice from it now and he would feel better staying. Daniel was okay with that and told Randy told give her a massage as it might help wtih the pain as well. Randy told him that he would call him tomorrow morning and Daniel told him that he would call later on tomorrow as he would be in a meeting all morning long then would call he got back to the hotel that next evening.


	9. Chapter 8

Randy stayed with Vanessa that night and kept an eye on her as she wasn't feeling good. It was coming on close 10pm when Vanessa started to wake up in even more pain. After waking up some she walked into the bathroom on very wobbly legs and after using the bathroom she wasn't feeling any better and ended up getting sick again. Randy checked her over again and was able to give her more pain medications and soon she was sleeping soundly. Randy listened to her heart and lungs and was happy that she was sleeping and hoped that Vanessa would at least sleep through the night. The next morning came quick for Randy as he was up and on the phone with the doctors office and after talking to one of his other doctors he decided to take the day and just relax as much as he could before Monday.

Monday was finally here and Vanessa was happy about that. Even though she was feeling better she kept a low profile and when Mike called to say that he had the papers ready for her to sign she had him come to the house so she could sign the papers. After signing the papers she and Mike made love to each other before he had to head back to the office. Mike asked when she wanted to file the papers and even though she knew that Daniel would be home that coming Friday she asked Mike to hold off till she knew for a fact that he was out on a business trip so she could get moved out then file the papers. Mike was also true to his word and found a hotel that Daniel never did business at and rented out a room for the month and Vanessa and Mike spend several hours a day sometimes two to three times a day making love to each other. Mike and Vanessa couldn't wait till Daniel was out of the picture and the day she was free from him as well so they could be together and not have to hide anything.

Two weeks had finally passed and it was a few days before Daniel was due back in town as Layla was having her amino done in two days when she turned 25 weeks. Daniel had called Vanessa and told him that he would be home a few days early and demanded that she be home when he walked in the door and also naked in bed as he wanted to have her the moment he arrived home. Daniel walked into his home and looked around and happy that nothing was out of place, the house was perfectly clean as well. Daniel set his bags down in his office and then headed upstairs to make sure that Vanessa was waiting on him in bed naked like she was asked to.

Vanessa wasn't happy that Daniel was home, that he was demanding that she was waiting in bed naked. Vanessa hadn't been in the best of moods since Daniel had yelled at her earlier in the week either. Daniel opened the door and smiled that his wife had done as he asked.

"I am happy to see that you are waiting on me Vanessa." Daniel said as he walked into their bedroom and walked into the bathroom to change clothes and walked out of the bathroom naked and joined Vanessa in bed. Vanessa rolled away from him and curled into a ball hoping he would leave her alone but she wasn't so lucky.

"Don't roll away from me Vanessa." Daniel said he rolled Vanessa back over and kissed her hard on lips as he crawled on top of her and forced himself inside of her body and started to have sex with her. Despite her protest of not wanting to have sex he kept having his way with her. Daniel was upset and pulled out of her body and flipped her over and pushed back into her waiting body with force and finished by filling her with his seed.

The next morning came quick and as he was up before her and cleaned up and once Vanessa was up he told her that she was coming with and she had no choice. Vanessa got up and cleaned up she was tendered from Daniel forcing himself on her that she was moving slowly. Once Vanessa dressed she walked downstairs and the first thing Daniel did was pull her in for a rough kiss and told her to go back up and told her that is not how a wife of a business man dressed. Vanessa came by down in a pant suit that was black and blue. When she walked back into the kitchen Daniel told her that she looked much better and not to embarrass him again by her clothes. Vanessa poured herself some juice and when to fix herself something to eat when Daniel came up behind her and turned her around and removed her clothing and forced himself on her one more time before they had to leave. Once they reached the hospital Daniel turned into the sweet husband she used to have by helping her in and out of the car holding doors for her and wrapped an arm around he as well. Randy called Layla back and started the procedure and soon had the fluid drawn and both Daniel and Dolph had their mouths swabbed and blood drawn so they could test each man as well and compare and do the test. It was nearly 3 hours later when the nurse called all four back to Randy's office.

"As the four of you know I have the results in and Daniel you are the father of Layla's baby." Randy stated

Vanessa just sat there and had tears falling down her cheeks as that confirmed right there that Daniel was cheating on her but what she didn't know is how long it had been going on. Randy could clearly see that something was bothering Vanessa and wanted to talk to her but Daniel stood up and helped Vanessa up and they walked out of the office. Daniel handed her the keys to his truck and told her to go home that he would be home that night and when he got home she was to be in the kitchen in her robe. Daniel said it would be close to 8pm when he would be home as he had so much to get caught up on there in the office that he would have a driver bring him home and that he was bringing home someone else home as just walked away and instead of heading straight home she sent Mike a text message and told him to meet her at the hotel which he agreed.

Mike walked into the hotel room and wasn't happy with what he saw and that was Vanessa crying over what had happened at the doctors appointment. Mike was gentle with her when they made love to each other and he held her close as she cried into his chest. As the afternoon passed Vanessa kissed Mike bye for now and headed home and by the time she arrived it was nearing 3pm. Vanessa walked to her bedroom and drew herself a nice hot bath and decided to soak for a few hours before having be with Daniel. After her bath Vanessa started a load of laundry and then started on supper. Daniel arrived at the house with Layla and they walked into the house and into the kitchen and Vanessa was there in her robe as she was asked. Daniel told her to go up and lay down that he would be up in a few minutes and told Layla to help herself and he would be down soon. Daniel walked it their bedroom and saw that Vanessa was on their bed like had asked but she wasn't undressed.

"I thought I told you to undress Vanessa." Daniel said

"No you told me to go up and lay down you didn't say undress Daniel. Why is Layla here?" Vanessa asked

"That is none of your concern Vanessa you will cater to her every whim while she is here for the next few days you will be with me when I say and you don't have a choice. Now undress Vanessa." Daniel growled at her. Vanessa did as he asked and undressed and soon Daniel was on top of her and having to push himself inside of her. Vanessa hated what he was doing to her and she started to fight him till he held her down and had his way with her.

The next morning Daniel got a phone call that called him out of town on business and he was taking Layla with him. Vanessa as thankful for the break as Daniel hadn't been very nice to her over the last few weeks. It was nearly four hours later when Vanessa moved her things out of the house and into Mike's house and she was thankful that Mike lived in a gated community. Vanessa knew that Daniel would be home that Friday evening and had Mike serve the papers to him then she was done, even though Daniel hadn't even been home yet. Daniel arrived home and walked through the house once he made it to the bedroom knowing Vanessa would be there waiting on him. Daniel walked into the room and it was empty, he walked into the closet that held all of their clothes and all of Vanessa's were missing. Daniel walked down to her office and it as empty as well. After he walked out to see if her car was there and he was shocked that it was as Vanessa was in her car that she had bought just three weeks before she married Daniel. Two more weeks passed and Vanessa was doing her best to ignore Daniel's phone calls, the attempts be contacted through email, through Bella he tried everything. Finally Daniel called the number of the lawyer on the divorce papers and talked to Mike and found out that Vanessa was indeed filing for divorce due to grounds of adultery even though Washington was a no fault state in divorce, he had a lot of money tied up in Vanessa. Daniel's lawyer suggested he settle out of court and the settlement would cost him $500,000 then $10,000 for four years as well due to the fact that there was no pre-nup. Daniel finally agreed to the settlement and they were now finally divorced.

Two more weeks had passed since the divorce was final when Vanessa woke up sick and couldn't keep much down. Mike felt bad and was right there helped Vanessa back to bed and decided to call Dr Orton and have him come to their house to check on Vanessa.

"Hon Randy is on the way how are you feeling?" Mike asked as he sat down next to Vanessa on the bed and started to rub his hand up and down her back.

"Like shit Mike. I can't keep anything down." Vanessa said as she moved to lay down against Mike's chest and his arms wrapped around her.

"Its okay honey. Randy should be here soon to check on you" Mike said as the door bell rang. "I will be right back."

Mike walked down and greeted Randy at the door "Hey man come on in."

"Thanks how is Vanessa feeling any better?" Randy asked as they walked upstairs

"Not any better." Mike told him

Randy nodded his head and looked Vanessa over. Randy was happy that her vitals were normal and then asked her about her cycle and Vanessa said that she was late. Randy handed her a pregnancy test asked her to take it. Vanessa walked into the bathroom and took the test and handed it back to Randy as they waited and as the time was done Randy looked at the the test and sure enough the test was positive.

"Nessa honey its positive you are pregnant." Randy said

"I'm pregnant? How far Randy?" She asked

"I can do a exam here and then I would want to do a ultrasound to confirm it honey. I am happy for you and Mike." Randy told the couple.

"I am excited Nessa and happy." Mike said before pressing a kiss Nessa's lips. "I love you babe."

"I am happy and excited too. Yes Randy please do an exam now then tomorrow we can have the ultrasound done." Vanessa said

"Mike will you get a towel to lay underneath Vanessa's that way your sheets don't get messy." Randy said as he looked through his medical bag for gloves and jelly so he could do a cervical exam hoping he could tell then he would listen for a heartbeat. Mike handed Randy a towel and he placed it under Vanessa's bottom.

"Vanessa you will feel me touch you then cold gel hon." Randy said as he put his gloves on and had Mike open the gel and put some on the glove. "Okay you will feel my fingers"

"Oh that is tender Randy." Vanessa said

As Randy did the exam yes Vanessa and Mike were pregnant but he couldn't tell how far along she was. He was hoping not more than six weeks as then it would be Daniel's baby and Randy knew how happy Vanessa and Mike were. "Nessa I would say no futher than 6 weeks. Can you come up to the hospital and I can do an ultrasound and we will get your due date and all."

"That is fine Randy. What time?" Vanessa asked

"I have to be back at my office at 10am honey so how about 8am and I will be nice and then buy you and Mike breakfast afterward." Randy said

"Honey. I have to be in court at 8am honey. Could you go by yourself then we can celebrate tomorrow night at supper." Mike said

"That is fine honey I understand. I also have to tell Daniel I am pregnant and I will go and tell him after my ultrasound." Vanessa said

"That is fine honey." Mike said

"Nessa hon I will meet ya right outside the hospital at 8am and if it is okay with Mike then I will take you to breakfast." Randy said

"That is fine by me. Honey we can have supper tomorrow night baby." Mike told her.

Randy bid the couple good bye and headed out. Vanessa was staring out the window when Mike walked up behind her and wrapped is arms around her and placed a hand on their baby. "Mike I can't believe we are pregnant. I am so excited." Vanessa said as she leaned into Mike's chest.

"I am happy and excited honey. I love you so much and our baby." Mike told her and Vanessa turned around in his arms and he kissed her on the lips.

"We love you too honey." Vanessa told Mike.

As the day passed they spent the day just relaxing and spending time together. They picked out the baby's room and it was across the hall from their room. That night as they headed to bed Mike slowly took Vanessa over as they made love to each other then spent the night wrapped up in each other's arms. The next morning came quick and Vanessa was in the bathroom getting cleaned up when she started to get sick and Mike was right there by her side taking care of her. Once both were cleaned up Vanessa headed to the hospital and Mike headed to court as he was working a bad divorce and wasn't able to go with her to find out how far along they were in the pregnancy. Vanessa parked at the hospital and smiled when she saw Randy walking up towards her and helped her out of her car.

"Hey you how are you feeling?" Randy asked as they headed up to the materinty floor.

"Nauseated and just blah. I can't keep anything down Randy." Vanessa told him. "Randy when we had sex you could be the dad as well."

"Well I can prescribed some phenergan or zofran to help with the nausea. Why don't you lay back and raise your shirt and lower your jeans and we can see what is going on with your and Mike's baby." Randy told her. "Sorry babe not by me. I had surgery to prevent that two years ago."

As Randy did the exam he smiled, Vanessa was exactly 6 weeks pregnant and the baby was very healthy. Their due date is October 8 2013 and that also happened to be Mike's birthday. After Randy cleaned her stomach off they headed to breakfast and then Vanessa was headed up to the office to see Daniel and tell him about the baby, as he had every right to know. Vanessa drove over to Boeing Avation and parked her truck and headed into the building to see Daniel. She had no problem getting past security and headed to the 9th floor and walked up to Layla's desk and shook her head and when Layla looked up she frowned at Vanessa.

"Why are you here?" Layla asked

"I am here to see and talk to Daniel." Vanessa told Layla

"I will see if he is willing to see you." Layla said as she called into Daniel's office who agreed to see Vanessa right away. "He will see you now go on in Vanessa."

Vanessa shook her head at Layla and walked into Daniel's spacious office. Daniel was busy working on something and didn't hear Vanessa walking into his office. Vanessa cleared her throat and that caught Daniel's attention.

"What did you want to talk about Vanessa?" Daniel asked

"Well, I haven't been feeling good and I just came from seeing my doctor and I am pregnant Daniel." Vanessa told him.

"What did you say?" Daniel asked as he was hoping that what she said was right.

"I told you I am pregnant Daniel." Vanessa repeated.

"We are having a baby. Have you seen Dr Orton yet?" Daniel asked

"No I saw my own doctor." Vanessa said

"I want you to only see Dr Orton and I will call him now and get you seen so we know how far along you are." Daniel said as he picked up the phone and called down to the doctor's office and the doctor's nurse said that they would see Vanessa right away. "You have an appointment with Dr Orton.I am going with so I know what all is going on."

"Fine whatever Daniel. I will meet you down there." Vanessa said and turned to walk out of Daniel's office and soon was walking into the clinic and signed in for her appointment with Randy. Randy walked out and helped Vanessa back up and they didn't wait on Daniel to take her vitals and then he told her what they could do. Set up appointments for Daniel to see how the baby was doing on Mondays then he would meet Vanessa and Mike on Thursday's at the hospital so Mike was invloved in the pregnancy. Daniel showed up a few minutes later and soon he as seeing the baby for the first time and after seeing everything was healthy he was happy that Vanessa was having his baby.

"Vanessa I want you to rethink this divorce we need to stay married for the sake of the baby." Daniel said "I don't want my son growing up in two different homes.

"Daniel I wont rethink the divorce, and there is no way that I will remarry you sorry." Vanessa told him.

"Well something needs to be done.I don't want my son with parents who don't get along." Daniel told Vanessa

"Daniel there is something you should know now. This baby isn't yours." Vanessa told him and walked out of the office and soon down to her car and headed home. Instead of going to the house she decided to surprise Mike at his office.

"Hi Vanessa Mike just got back from court you can go on in." AJ chirpped

"Thanks AJ. Hey honey" Vanessa said as she walked into his office.

"Hey yourself how was the appointment?" Mike asked as he pulled her close and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Which one?" Vanessa aksed

"What do you mean by that honey?" Mike asked as he placed a hand on the baby next to Vanessa's

"I told Daniel about the baby he had me see Randy and that I am only to see Randy for the rest of my pregnancy. The baby is very healthy and our due date is October 8 next year." Vanessa told him "We are 6 weeks."

"Oh that is my birthday honey. So two appointments. How did Daniel take the news?" Mike asked

"Wants me to call off the divorce and I told him not going to happen, then I dropped the bombshell that the baby isn't his and walked out and headed here to see you." Vanessa told him.

"Well aren't Iucky to have you here in my arms. How about we head home. I am done in court for the day." Mike said and then pressed a kiss to her lips "I love you and our baby."

"We love you too Mike. We can head home. I would like to tell Bella and John if that is okay with you. Could we stop by there and talk to them." Vanessa asked

"That is fine honey how about we take one car now then tonight go out for supper to and we can pick my car up later." Mike said

"Sounds like a plan." Vanessa said

Mike helped Vanessa out to her car and soon they were on the way to see Bella and John and tell them of the pregnancy. Both Bella and John were excited for the couple. The babies were getting bigger and bigger each day. Both Mike and Vanessa couldn't wait till their little one was here and in their arms.


	10. Chapter 9

Over the next few weeks Vanessa was happy that her morning sickness was now less than what it had been. Mike was right there by her side taking care of her and his hand was usually right next to hers resting on the baby. During this time Daniel was still making sure that Vanessa was taking it easy and that she was seeing Dr Orton once a month. During this time Daniel also asked that once Vanessa reached 18 weeks that she have an amino done so they knew for a fact who the father of the baby was. Daniel was sure that she was giving him a son and he couldn't wait, then again he also had Layla who was now 30 weeks into the pregnancy with their son and they couldn't wait for the baby to be born and in their arms.

Vanessa was finally out of the first trimester and happy that the baby was very healthy. Mike and Randy along with John had finally painted the nursery a netrual color while the girls had done some shopping and found a cute bedding for them that went for either boy or girl. Vanessa was also starting to show and Mike took her shopping for new clothes. During this time Mike also asked for her hand in marriage and she couldn't wait to become Mrs Mizanin.

Vanessa was up that morning working at making breakfast for Mike who was up and in the shower as he had to be in court that morning for a child custody case that so far had gone pretty easy, then he was taking the rest of the day off to spend with Vanessa.

"Something smells good down here." Mike said as he walked into the kitchen.

"It had better. I am craving french toast and made it also some eggs." Vanessa said as she placed her hand on the baby.

"You feel okay baby?" Mike asked as he wrapped his arms around Vanessa.

"Yes honey. I am going to find that picture I was telling you about that John had taken of us a few weeks back and hang it that is if I can find it again." Vanessa said

"Why don't you find the picture then tonight I can hang it honey." Mike said "Everything taste good babe you did a good job."

"Ah thanks honey. I see Randy is enjoying his day off." Vanessa said as she looked out the front window.

"Why do you say that baby?" Mike asked as he slipped his suit jacket over his shirt.

"Getting the kids on the bus." Vanessa said

"Ah. If you need anything text me babe. I love you." Mike said

"I love you too." Vanessa said "I will honey"

After Mike kissed her good bye he headed for the courthouse and Vanessa started to clean up after making breakfast. Once the kitchen was in order she walked into their living room and sat down on the couch and started to go through all the pictures that they had framed over the last four weeks. There was one picture she loved that John and Bella had taken of her and Mike and she just loved it. It had caputred a day that they had everyone over for dinner and Mike had his arms wrapped around Vanessa and both their hands on the baby it was also the day that Mike had asked to marry him and she had shouted yes.

As the morning passed Vanessa finally found the picture with Amanda's help as she came over to see how Vanessa was feeling and they found a few other pictures that would go good around the house. Amanda had just left to go home when Vanessa's cell phone started to go off. Vanessa groaned when she saw who it was.

"Hello" she answered

"Where are you and what are you doing?" Daniel asked

"I am at home looking for a picture that I would like to hang. Why do you even care Daniel?" Vanessa asked as she wasn't in the mood to talk to Daniel who she still had to deal with all the time as he wouldn't let her alone.

" I don't want you doing things as it could harm our baby." Daniel told her

"Daniel I am sitting down and I wont harm my baby." Vanessa said Then mutters to herself "it was here this morning where in the fuck did it go?"

" What did you say? I don't want you swearing at all. I also don't want you working, driving, no sex, no lifting, No grocery shopping, have it delivered" Daniel demaned

"Daniel do you remember that we are divorced you can't tell me what to do anymore." Vanessa told him

" You are carrying my child and you will do as I say for his safety and you don't have a choice in this." Daniel said as he pulled into Vanessa's drive and got out of his car and rang the doorbell.

"Yes I do have a choice in what I do I have to go someone is at my door." Vanessa said as she hung up her phone and walked to the front door and opened it to see Daniel standing right there. "Why are you here? Damn it Daniel."

"You didn't think that I wouldn't find you, did you? I know where you are 24/7." Daniel stated

"Why are you here Daniel? Just leaved me alone and you need to leave now." Vanessa said as she tried to shut the door so he couldn't come into the house but he was just too strong for Vanessa to close the wodden door on her own.

"I am not going anywhere. As you are pregnant with my son." Daniel told her

"Get out of my house now Daniel." Vanessa said as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

Daniel didn't like that answer as she had never talked back to him before and Daniel just reachd out and slapped Vanessa hard across the face. "What was that for? Ugh" as she walked out of the room not knowing that Daniel was following her as she sent a text to Mike to have him come home.

**What is wrong? MGM**

"Who are you texting?" Daniel demanded

"It doesn't matter" Vanessa told him **I feel off can you come home pls VAB**

Daniel didn't like that answer either and shoved her to the wall then forcefully kissed her on the lips as he pressed himself up against her as he was putting a lot of pressure on the baby as he was pressing down quite a bit. Then slapped her across her stomach to weaken to so she would do what he wanted her to and then punched her as well in two different spots.

"Don't Daniel you are hurting me." Vanessa yelled at him.

**In court call Orton, will be home as soon as i can baby MGM**

**Okay VAB**

Daniel didn't care that she was pleading him to leave her alone when he forcefully shoved her down to the floor and laid down on her completely not caring at the fact that she was pregnant and that he was hurting the baby. Daniel only cared about punishing Vanessa for disobeying him. Daniel had a tight grip on her and kissed her again as he took her phone away and threw it across the room before starting to undress her. It didn't take much as she was wearing shorts and a tshirt as he ripped her panites down he forced himself inside of her body without warning and Vanessa screamed. To Daniel he thought that she was in pleasure.

"Daniel stop please you are hurting me." Vanessa screamed at him as he started thrust in and out of her at a slow pace.

Vanessa found strength and started to fight him off of her but he didn't care and slapped Vanessa again hard across the face and started to pound in and out of her body. "Stop Daniel get off"

"Oh I will in side of you." Daniel said as Vaness cried from what he was doing to her.

Daniel never heard the front door open at all. Vanessa was still screaming at him but he clamped his hand over her mouth and kept on having sex with her.

"GET THE HELL OFF MY GIRLFRIEND" Mike screamed at him as he tried to pry him off of Vanessa

"What hell! You are screwing your lawyer?" Daniel asked as he pulled out of Vanessa's body and stood up.

Vanessa was in tears as Mike walked over to her as she tired to stand up and cover herself. "It's not like you ar still screwing your personal assistant."

"I will not tell you again to get out of my house." Mike growled.

"Not without Vanessa she is coming with me." Daniel stated

"She isn't going anywhere with you." Mike told her as he covered her up and she was able pull on some shorts. As he called 911.

911: What is your emergency?

"My girlfriends exhusband wont leave my property and when I got here was was forcing her to have sex on the living room floor." Mike stated

911: Do you want medics to come and check her over? I am sending two officers now.

"Yes please." Mike said as he stood between Daniel and Vanessa who was still crying

911: Medics are on their way as well. Is your girlfriend breathing on her own and is he still in the house?

"Yes she is. She is also pregnant. He is still in the house." Mike said

911: Have her lay down and keep a hand on the baby to keep her calm the medics and officers should be there in two minutes.

":Thank you. Come here Nessa. Helps her up on to the couch and places a hand on their baby." Help will be here soon." Mike said

911: You are welcome sir

"The police are on their way as are the medics honey." Mike told her

"Make him leave Mike" Vanesssa cried as they both placed a hand on the baby.

"I'm starting to cramp call Randy please." Vanessa said quietly

Mike pulled his phone back out and dialed Randy and asked him come over to take a look at Vanessa as she was starting to cramp. Daniel was pacing and still demanding that he was't leaving without Vanessa. Randy arrived at the sametime the medics did. As the medics were looking Vanessa over Randy was trying his best to keep her calm as he placed a hand on the baby and Vanessa screamed at it hurt for him to touch it.

"Sir can you tell me what happened?" Officer Randt asked

"I came home after getting a text from my girlfriend stating something was wrong and when I walked in the front door I looked over and in my living room her exhusband was forcing her to have sex." Mike said

"Nessa hon what happened?" Randy asked

"Daniel is what happened Randy and I am cramping."

"Miss we woud like you too the hospital and have you checked out. Can you give us your doctors name and we can have them meet us there." the medic asked Vanessa as Mike walked over and pressed a kiss to her forehead

"I am right here." Randy said "Not good babe what all happened"

"Mr Bryan please come with us." Officer Randt said

"I am not leaving here without Vanessa." Daniel said

"Doctor you can ride with us or meet us there. We would like one of you two to ride with to keep her calm." the medic said

"Mr Bryan you are coming with us on charges of assulted on your exwife." Officer Randt stated

"I want Mike to ride with me." Vanessa said

"Okay babe. I have to lock the house up honey." Mike said

"Mike hand the keys over to Amanda she can do that and then bring up the keys to you." Randy said as they loaed Vanessa in to the ambulance.

" I am not going anywhere Vaness wanted it." Daniel protested before the officer helped into him into the back of the patrol car.

"No I didn't Daniel." Vanessa said as the tears started to flow.

"Honey its okay, calm down and relax its not good for you or our baby." Mike said

"I am trying honey but he did this too me." Vanessa said

Once they were on the way to the hospital one of the medics was getting information while Randy was trying to find the baby's heartbeat. "Vanessa how many weeks are you?"

"She is 15 weeks. Nessa hon relax as much as possible, I can't find the baby's heatbeat." Randy said and both Mike and Vanessa had tears in their eyes.

"Doctor we are here and she will be taken up to the materinty floor." one of the medics said as they unloaded Vanessa.

"Okay thanks. Vanessa don't worry, I can fee the baby moving some, I can't always find it when mom's are under stress. Let my nurse get you settled and relaxed babe." Randy told her

It wasn't long and one of the nurses had gotten an IV started and found the baby's heartbeat. Once she had Vanessa settled Randy came in to check on her and thankfully she was finally resting due to the medication. Randy told Mike that he would be in a few hours after Vanessa had the chance to relax.

It was about two hours later when John was walking into Vanessa's hospital room to check on her and smiled that she was sleeping soundly and he hated to wake her up. Mike was sleeping as well.

"Nessa" John said quietly

"Hmm What John?" Vanessa asked quietly

"I was asked to come and check on you and the baby." John said as he sat down on the end of the bed.

"Oh Where is Randy?" Vanessa asked

"Randy called me as he was called in for an emergency delivery. He asked me to come and check on you and the baby." John said

"Oh."

"He didn't want anyone else checking on you, he filled me in on what happened," John told her as he washed his hands " Damn it I left my stethoscope at the nures station. I will be right back."

Vanessa shook her head at John and closed her eyes again and rested till John walked back in. "Lets try this again." John said and helped Vanessa sit up and he listened to her heart and lungs, then pressed around on her ribs and noticed that she started to cry the closer he got towards the baby.

"John everything hurts, he shoved me into the wall, the chair and he hit me several times." Vanessa said and started to cry again

"I know honey. Let me listen to the baby then I will do a ultrasound." John said as he located the baby's heartbeat.

"Is that the heartbeat?" Mike asked

"Yes it is, its nice and strong." John said and smiled about the couple. "I will go and grab the ultrasound machine we can take a look at the baby."

Mike smiled at Vanessa and they were both happy that their baby was doing just fine that the heartbeat was nice and steady and strong. As they waited on John to return, Mike pressed a kiss to Vanessa's lip and kissed her sweetly. "I am so happy that you and the baby are okay. I love the two of you so much."

"We love you too Mike." Vanessa said and Mike pressed another kiss to Vanessa's forehead when his cell phone started to ring and eased himself out of bed and grabbed it and quickly answered it.

"Mike Mizanin" he answered

Vanessa could tell that who ever called was making Mike upset as his fist were in a ball and he grabbed a pen and paper and started to write down some notes. John walked in and had Vanessa lift up her shirt and lower her yoga pants and Mike turned and about lost it when he saw the bruises on Vanessa's stomach. As John did the ultrasound he was happy that their baby was very healthy and unharmed during the attack.

"Just so you know the baby is very healthy and unharmed. Mike what is wrong?" John asked

"No, Baby you didn't tell me he hit you so much your stomach." Mike said as he placed a hand on their baby.

"I didnt' know he hit me that much either." Vanessa said "Who called?"

"Daniel's lawyer, he is out no bail he somehow talked the judge into not setting one as he is a high profile person. I had Evan Bourne file a restraining order and we have to be in court this afternoon." Mike stated

"Do I have to be there Mike?" Vanessa asked

"Yes he is demanding you show up." Mike said while sitting down on the bed next to her and held her as she started to cry.

"I am not clearing her to leave at all." John said

"We can hope that helps but I doubt it will. He is lawyer was demanding that Vanessa show up." Mike said

"I wont clear her at all, saying any and all stress that she is under will cause her to lose the baby." Randy said

"Let me call his lawyer back and tell him what both of her doctors are saying." Mike said

"You can use my office if you need to man" Randy said

"Thanks stay with her please. Nessa I will be right back. I love you." Mike said

"I love you too." Vanessa said "Randy or John can you help me up I have to go to the bathroom."

Randy helped Vanessa up and after she used the bathroom he helped her get settled back in bed. Once Vanessa was settled he moved to the chair and sat down. "Randy"

"Hmm What Nessa."

"I didn't mean to break you out of your thoughts. Can I have something fo pain please?" Vanessa asked

"Sure babe. I will be right back down." Randy said and stood up the moment the door opened and smiled at Mike and told her that he would be back with some pain meds for Vanessa.

"What did he say?" Vanessa asked

"They still want you there. I called the judge on the case and he understands but since Daniel is demanding that you are there and that you are still in love with him that you come. I told the judge that your body is under a lot of stress and that you need to be resting. The judge did say that we can meet in his chambers and not in a court room that way your feet can be up but he wants this case heard this evening." Mike stated "I tried everything babe."

"Mike what time do we need to be in court?" Randy asked before he pushed her pain medication.

"Not till 6pm that way she has time to rest and hopefully the pain wont be as bad." Mike said "I need to go to the office to grab her file so I can go through it and all."

"Why don't you call Evan and have him bring it up that way you are here with her." Randy said before he listened to Vanessa's heart and lungs and then sat down and just stayed sat back in the chair "Mike, I am not trying to tell you what to do, but I also know how Daniel works, he will paint the picture that you did this not him."

"What he doesn't know is when he was doing this I was in front of the same judge we are going before. He knows that I recieved text from Nessa." Mike said

"Go, I will stay with Nessa." Randy said and watched as Mike slipped his suit jacked it back on and headed out to get this stopped.


	11. Chapter 10

Mike pressed a kiss to Vanessa's forehead and walked out and headed down towards the front doors as Evan was picking him up and taking him to his house so he could pick his own car up.

"Mike, the judge called back on the restraining order he granted it. No court tonight." Evan said

"How in the hell did that happen?" Mike asked as they drove towards his house.

"I think when you called and talked to the judge that you were in front of this morning and he remembers you getting a text and adjourning for the day so you could go home and make sure Nessa was safe." Evan told him. "Bad news is we go in two weeks over this."

"That is better than today." Mike said and thanked Evan for the ride home and called Randy on his cell phone who said he was still keeping an eye on Nessa but she could go home in about two hours and he would give her another round of pain meds before leaving. Mike changed clothes and headed back to the hospital after grabbing a pair of sandals for Nessa to slip on so she could leave. It wasn't long and Mike was walking back into her hospital room and sat down.

"Sounds like you got lucky." Randy said

"Yes we did and I am thankful for that." Mike said and watched a Vanessa slept. "How is she and how is our baby?"

"Nessa she has slept. But as for pain she can have something every four to six hours as needed for pain. The bruising looks horrible right now but it will get worse before it fades away." Randy said "Your baby is wonderful. I repeated the sono since she was sleeping and the baby is completely unharmed."

"That makes me happy right there. I want her to go home and rest. If you have to be in court John and Bella can come stay or I can." Randy told him.

"Well I am taking the rest of the week off. Evan took the rest of my cases for the week and next week as well. When we head to court Evan will be there to assist. I am still trying to figure out how in the world he found my house." Mike said

"Its Daniel , the man is very smart and well talented and will do anything he wants to get what he wants." Randy said.

"Not good."Mike said

"No its not. So you know for the rest of Vanessa's prenatal appointments come to the hospital or my new office." Randy said

"Did you quit the clinic?" Mike asked

"Been wanting to for awhile. John has a office that opened up and asked me to move in there. I agreed and I am off for two weeks but on call." Randy said "But if Nessa needs anything just call."

"Are you keeping her tonight still?" Mike asked

"No, since I live across the street and if need be I can run over and check on her. I will let you wake her up and all." Randy said

Mike smiled at Vanessa who was sleeping soundly and he hated to wake her up but Randy was saying they could head home. "Nessa honey"

"hmm what Mike?" Vanessa said quietly

"Good news no court for two weeks. You get to head home and our baby is doing great." Mike whispered

"Yea!"

"Let me do one more exam and then you can go home honey. Let me go and grab a nurse." Randy said

Vanessa just nodded her head in agreement and as soon as Randy did the exam it was over. Randy checked her cervix and everything was fine just tender. After the nurse helped Vanessa change and took out her IV Randy signed the papers and helped Vanessa into a wheelchair and he pushed her down while Mike brought his car around and after Randy helped Vanessa in and climbed into the back as he was getting a ride home with them and told them that he would be over soon as Mike had asked for him to stay that way if Vanessa needed him that he was there. Mike pulled into their garage and walked around to help Vanessa out and wrapped her up in his arms and held her for a bit before pressing a kiss to her forehead. Hoping this went well.

"Nessa babe. I love you and I am so thankful that you and our baby are okay." Mike said softly

"We love you too Mike and I am so thankful that I am okay and so is the baby." Nessa said softly

"Lets get you inside and up to bed baby so you can rest." Mike said while he opened the back garage and closed it once Vanessa was full in the house.

"Lets take it slow I am pretty tender Mike." Vanessa said

Mike nodded his head in agreement. Mike wrapped his arm around Vanessa's waist and held her close as they walked out of the kitchen and into the family room where they watch TV and then soon they getting ready to walk through the living room, Vanessa closed her eyes but all of a sudden everything came back flooding her memory and she started to cry and planted her feet as she watched it all happen again, there was no getting away from Daniel, as he shoved her into the table, then the wall forcing himself on her there while he pressed himself against her then shoving her down to the floor where he pressed hard against her stomach then having sex with her. Mike just lifted her in his arms and carried her up to their room and placed her on their bed and held her close as she cried into his chest.

Once Vanessa was sound asleep Mike ease himself up and changed into some comfy clothes and headed downstairs to look over some files and zone out to the TV before climbing back into bed. Once he was downstairs he grabbed something to drink out of the fridge and heard the doorbell and walked to answer it and smiled at Randy when he walked in and showed him where he could crash for the night.

"Did she fall asleep easy?" Randy asked as they boys walked by down to the main level.

"Yes she did, she changed into clean yoga pants and then a clean tank top. Vanessa had me put socks on her feet then she got comfy on her side and was cuddling up to a pillow." Mike said

"I am glad she went right back to sleep." Randy said

"I am getting ready to either fix supper or go and grab fast food, are you hungry at all?" Mike asked

"I am hungry but I dont' know what sounds good." Randy admitted

"Well how about we order pizza with pepperoni and hamburger with extra hamburger." Mike suggested

Randy nodded his head in agreement that. Mike called Little Ceasers and they said that it would be at least 30 to 40 minutes. Mike paid for the two large pizza's by credit card and soon after he got off the phone he pulled two glasses out two plates and just got everything down and right before the doorbell rang. Since Randy was he closest to the door he answered it and thanked the delivery guy and soon the boys were sitting down to a supper of Pizza and drinking either Mt Dew or Pepsi. Mike didn't last long till he was headed for bed as he was about asleep as the two were playing against each other on Halo on the Xbox.

"I hate to do this but I can't keep my eyes open and I want to hold Vanessa in my arms and sleep." Mike said

"Its okay man, I am worn out as well. I do want to listen to Vanessa and the baby before we go to sleep and hopefully she sleeps through the night." Randy said

"I hope so as well. She had a hard enough time going past the living room to head upstairs I could tell it brought back memories. I finally carried Nessa to our bed and a few minutes after she laid down she was out like a light." Mike said

No sooner than Mike saying that they heard a scream from upstairs and both looked at each other and Mike ran up the stairs with Randy hot on heels. Nessa was sitting up in bed and holding her stomach that hurt and she had a bad dreamed of Daniel the attack.

"Nessa honey what happened?" Mike asked as he sat down on the bed next to Vanessa and held her close.

"Daniel is in the house and he was attacking me again and the pain is coming back stronger and my head is pounding." Vanessa said quietly. Randy heard what Vanessa had to say and walked back down to his room for the night and reached for his medical bag and once he reached Mike and Vanessa's bedroom.

"Nessa can I check you over and listen to your heart and lungs but the baby as well." Randy said Vanessa just nodded her head in agreement. Randy listened to heart and lungs and was pleased with what he heard she nice and good. Randy pressed around on her ribs then moved down to her stomach and then the baby. Randy then found the baby's heartbeat and he was happy that nice and steady and the baby was very content. "Let me give you a shot for the pain hon then you can sleep."

Vanessa nodded her head in agreement ad after Mike helped her up to use the bathroom. Randy got the medication ready and it was a few minutes later that he was finding her hip bone and gave her the shot and they both helped her back into bed and let her sleep. Mike pressed a kiss to her forehead and followed Randy out of the room and they headed back downstairs. After the boys finally ate they crashed out for the night, Randy hoped that Vanessa would sleep through the night as he laid there in the guest bedroom just thinking about his marriage to Amanda and how it ended up in divorce, he loved her and didn't want to lose her but the problem now was that she was seeing someone else and she was also pregnant by the guy she was seeing.

Mike climbed into bed and pulled Vanessa to him as he wanted to hold her but she started to fight him off thinking it was Daniel.

"Shh baby its Mike baby calm down." he said

"You scared me Mike, I thought you were Daniel." Vanessa stated

"I'm sorry baby. do you want to sleep on my chest?" Mike asked

"Yes on your left side Mike." Vanessa said

Mike moved in bed and Vanessa got comfy on his chest and let his calming heartbeat to calm her down and Mike rubbing her back with his free hand and soon they were both asleep and slept through the night.


	12. Chapter 11

The next day came quick and Mike was up before and decided to go ahead and get cleaned up even though he wanted to go out on a run before anything but he didn't want to leave Vanessa alone. After getting dressed he walked down and started a pot of coffee and then went about starting on breakfast. While he was finding something to make Randy was awake and on the phone with Amanda and talking about their kids as Amanda was getting ready to leave on vacation and take the kids to her parents as it was spring break and they would be gone for the week back to Florida then back Seattle for school on Monday. Randy finally climbed out of bed and pulled on his breakaways and a shirt and walked down to see who was up.

"Morning." Randy said to Mike who was reading over some paperwork for one of his cases.

"Morning yourself. Want some coffee?" Mike asked

"Sure, but I can get it." Randy said "How did you two sleep?"

"Well after getting yelled at as I wanted to cuddle and hold her from behind so I could place my hand on the baby that I have every other time. But she flipped out and she ended up sleeping up against my chest." Mike said as he watched Randy pour himself coffee and then sat down at the table.

"Ah. I am happy that she slept through the night." Randy said

"Same here. I know that John and Bella are headed over sometime today as her parents are keeping twins and the girls can have a girls day out." Mike said

"John told me the same thing. I have to head home soon as Amanda and the kids are leaving for spring break and they be back for a week." Randy said

As the morning passed Vanessa was waking up and eased herself out of bed and headed to the bathroom and used it then decided to head down to find something to eat, as she could smell eggs and coffee. Even though she didn't like coffee the smell of it is what got to her. After changing clothes she made her way down the stairs. Even though she had to go through the living room to get to the kitchen she was worried that it would all come back to her. Vanessa sat down on the stairs not wanting to relive the attack like she did every time she closed her eyes anymore. Mike cleaned up the kitchen knowing that once Vanessa felt like eating he would make her something or run and get her something. Randy was headed back upstairs when he saw that Vanessa as sitting down on the stairs.

"Hey you how are you feeling?" Randy asked

"Drained, scared and upset." Vanessa answered

"Oh can you tell me why?" Randy asked

"Randy, I don't want to go past the living room as that is where the attack happened and every time I close my eyes I relive it all and I hate that. I yelled at Mike last night as he tried to hold me from behind me and place a hand on the baby but when he did that I thought it was Daniel which scared me. I hate this and want to move on and grow in the pregnancy and get married to Mike." Vanessa said

"Oh." Randy said

"But how can I do that if I can't get past my own living room?" Vanessa asked.

"That hon I don't know what to tell ya. I know it scares you hell it would me as well." Randy said

"Ugh you are no help Randy but thanks for talking." Vanessa told him

"Not a problem that is hat friends are for. How about we get you settled back into bed as I don't want you on your feet." Randy said.

Mike heard them talking and knew what needed to be done. Mike a few years back had bought land right next door to John Cena and the back yard fence led to Randy's house. Mike walked over to the stairs and smiled at Vanessa who smiled back. Both Mike and Randy helped Vanessa stand up and then back up and into her and Mike's master bedroom. With Mike's help. Once Vanessa was settled back into their bed, Randy said that he wanted to get vitals on Vanessa and then listen tot he baby. While Randy walked down to grab his stethosocpe and doppler and walked back down to where Mike and Vanessa were talking.

"Mike" Vanessa said quietly as they were laying next to each other and both had their hands on the baby.

"What sweetheart?" Mike asked before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you and I want you to make love to me. I still feel so dirty from what Daniel did to me." Vanessa said

"I would love to make love to you baby. But I would like to wait a few more days till Randy has cleared you." Mike told her and Vanessa just nodded her head in agreement.

Randy walked into the room and smiled at the couple who were wrapped up in their love for each other but also in each others arms. Randy listened to Vanessa first and grabbed her blood pressure and was happy that her heart and lungs were clear and that her blood pressure was where it should be as well. Randy pressed around gently on Vanessa's stomach to locate their baby and finally found it. Rand listened to the heartbeat and all three had tears in their eyes when hearing the heartbeat was steady, and strong. Mike then decided to asked Randy about having sex and Randy told them to wait about four more days then he would check her cervix and make sure that she was no longer bruised there and not so tender.

It wasn't long after lunch that John and Bella came over and the girls were just relaxing upstairs in bed and watching movies and also talking. Bella arrived Mike pulled her aside and wanted to talk to her for a minute about finding a new place or stay here. Bella told Mike she would find out for him.

Bella walked upstairs and smiled at her best friend who was sitting up in bed and trying to find something on TV to watch. "Hey babe what is up?"

"Well the ceiling , the light the fan sheet rock and a lot fo other things." Vanessa responded

"Smartass" Bella said while climbing onto the bed next to Vanessa and the two girls hugged as it had been a few days since they has seen each other.

"Always and you have known me for how long Bella?" Vanessa asked

"A long time. How are you feeling?" Bella asked

"Tender right now. I slept through the night and Randy was able to give me something for pain. But the pain is slowly coming back." Vanessa said

"That isn't good honey. I am so sorry. So you know I wont be returning to work there. After what he did to you was wrong and I have heard that he has several ladies from work on his arm as well." Bella said

"Why does that not surprise me? I am shocked that Layla is the only one that is pregnant." Vaness stated as she tried to get comfy in bed and she couldn't find a position that she was comfy in at all.

"Are you okay Nessa?" Bella asked

"No to be honest. I am scared about being here. I wanted to go down and eat breakfast but I was scared to go past the living room as it brings back what all Daniel did to me in there, I relive it each time I close my eyes." Vanessa told her best friend.

"Let me guess what you are saying and that is either find another house or build one right?" Bella asked

"You are right. I don't know how to tell Mike though, this was his first house. I know he has land next to you and John and the fence line for the backyard lines up with Randy. I don't know how much longer I can stay here and feel like my normal self again. Plus knowing that Daniel can show up when he wants scares me as well." Vanessa stated as she rolled over in bed and faced Bella as she started to cry.

Bella started to rub her back to comfort Vanessa as best as she could. Bella could tell that Vanessa wasn't feeling good and sent a text down to Mike to have him come up. Mike wasted no time in heading up to see what was going on.

"Nessa honey what is wrong?" Mike asked as he sat down on the bed behind her and started to rub his hand up and down her back to comfort her as Bella had done.

"Just upset Mike. Please don't be mad at me, but I don't know if I can keep staying here, not after being attacked in my own home, everytime I walk by there I relive it." Vanessa said as she rolled to face him.

"It is okay honey. I am not mad that is why I had Bella talk to you about it. We could rent a condo while we build would that be okay with you?" Mike asked

"That is fine with me Mike. I love you." Vanessa said as she curled into a ball

"What is wrong Nessa?" Mike asked

"Cramping some can you get Randy please?" Vanessa asked

"Bella can you run down and get Randy please." Mike asked

Bella nodded her head in agreement and walked down and explained the sitiatoin to Randy who followed her back up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"Hey Nessa what is wrong?" Randy asked quietly

"I am cramping Randy. What could be wrong?" Vanessa asked

"Probably stress honey. Why don't I listen and we can go from there honey is that okay?" Randy asked as he found his doppler and asked Nessa to lift her tank top and lower her yoga pants. While Randy looked for the baby he finally located it and heard Bella gasp when she saw Nessa's stomach.

"Bella what is wrong?" Mike asked

"John told me last night about all the bruises but seeing them first hand is scary." Bella said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Nessa the baby is in a tight little ball from all the stress. I can give you some pain meds that will also relax you and that will also help the baby relax are you okay with that?" Randy asked

Vanessa just nodded her head in agreement and started to cry. Randy quickly got the medication ready and then gave Nessa a shot and Mike helped her up and she used the bathroom and once she was back in bed Bella laid down with her and waived the guys out of the room so Vaness could rest.


	13. Chapter 12

The next two weeks passed by quickly and it was now just three days before having to go to court for the restraining order. Both Mike and Vanessa were worried that the judge wouldn't listen to Vanessa's side of the story and the whole order will be dropped. Evan was in constant contact with Mike keeping him up to date on any news that came up on the case as well. Vanessa was healing and she was slowly coming back to her old self. Mike smiled at Vanessa one morning as she was now 17 weeks into the pregnancy and she was just glowing and she had also popped over night and there was no way to hide the pregnancy now even if they wanted to. Vanessa was needing to go shopping for more clothes. Bella offered to go with her and that was wonderful as the guys were also going and decided to meet up for lunch. Bella had guided Vanessa right into Motherhood Maternity to go shopping for more clothes.

"Bella thank you so much for coming with me shopping today. I know you would like to be home with the babies." Vanessa said

"Nessa I needed a day to go shopping. I was waiting till you felt like getting out and also the twins are with my parents for the day." Bella said "So you have you two picked out any names for the baby?"

"We have talked some but nothing set in stone yet and we want to be surprised when the baby is born." Vanessa said

"Oh that is what we did and well surprise we had twins." Bella said and couldn't help but smiled at the memory of the twins being born.

"How are the little ones?" Vanessa asked

"Good, they are now almost four months old and doing wonderful. JC is a momma's boy and Juliana has John wrapped around her little finger so tightly its not even funny." Bella told her "Just wait your turn is coming."

"We can't wait either. Are the twins in the same room or their own and are they sleeping through the night yet?" Vanessa asked

"That was a bunch of questions all at once. They have their own rooms. And thank god they are finally sleeping through the night." Bella said with a smile. "John keeps getting up and checking on them every couple of hours."

" Does that surprise you? It is the doctor coming out in him. Let me guess you have caught him listening to them and making sure they are okay right?" Vanessa asked

" Yeah. Who are you going to use as your baby's doc?" Bella asked

"We looked into a few others but we decided to go with John it helps that we know him an we trust him with our son or daughter." Vanessa replied as they walked into Motherhood and started to shop.

"I understand that one completely. We use Dr Conners." Bella said as she was looking through clothes for Vanessa.

While they were shopping one of the sales clerks started a dressing room for Vanessa at the back of the store while the girls kept looking. Vanessa found a pair of black slacks a white tank top and black sweater that hung open.

"Nessa what about this dress?" Bella asked as she held up a cute black dress that had lace for the arms and the neck. "This dress would be perfect to get married in."

"Oh that is cute. I need to try on clothes." Vanessa said

"Yes you do and come out to show me what you have tried on and all." Bella said and shooed Vanessa into the dressing room.

Vanessa pulled on the pair of black slacks the white tank top and then the black sweater that hung open. She loved it and thankfully she had some shoes that would look great with the outfit. Vanessa walked out to show Bella who loved it on her. "That is great for you to wear to court is it comfy?"

"Yes it is. I love the belly on this is so thin and you would never know there was on there." Vanessa said

"That is good. Dress is next." Bella said with a smile. Vanessa walked back into change and pulled the black dress on and she fell in love with it right away. After showing Bella who just handed her a bunch to try on and she couldn't help but laugh she found a lot that she just loved. After trying on a cute pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt she walked out to show Bella who loved the outfit on her. While Vanessa was trying on clothes Bella was looking at some cute nighties when Layla walked into the store. Thankfully Bella didn't see her and Vanessa was busy trying on more clothes that Bella handed her. It was a few minutes later when Vanessa walked out in a cute pair of short and a cute shirt that Bella handed her the nighties.

"I am not going to show you these Bella." Vanessa said

"Oh yes you are, just open the door honey." Bella said

"Ugh you win. Are you ready?" Vanessa asked

"Yes I am." Bella said as she stood by the dressing room door. Bella had given Vanessa a cute little red nightie that was see through and it fit and looked great on Vanessa "I love it. We might need to go shopping for nighties for John and I, next."

Vanessa shook her head at her best friend and took the red on off and pulled the black lace one on and it was too see through for Vanessa's taste. "Nope not coming out in this one Bella."

"Oh just open the door." Bella told her and it was a few seconds later when Vanessa opened the door and Bella's reaction was all she needed to know that Mike would love it on her.

"Oh that feels strange." Vanessa said while placing a hand on the baby.

"What is wrong Nessa?" Bella asked

"Put your hand here." Vanessa said as Bella put her hand on the baby.

"The baby is kicking Nessa." Bella said

"That feels so amazing but strange at the same time." Vanessa said with a smile on hr face.

"Yes it does but the baby is only going to get stronger." Bella

"Very true and I can't wait." Vanessa said

As the girls finished shopping at Motherhood, Bella had also picked up a few things for Vanessa and handed them to her. It was a few minutes later that they found Victoria's Secert and found Bella some sexy nighties for John. As the day passed and meeting up with everyone else for lunch then they headed back home as Vanessa wanted to lay down and rest.

Two days later

Vanessa was a nervous wreck as was Mike but he was trying not to show it. Bella and John would be there soon as they were all going to ride over to the courthouse together. Randy had stayed the night in case Vanessa needed him and since he was the only one home he didn't want to be alone.

"Honey it will be okay." Mike said as he wrapped an arm around Vanessa's waist as she was finishing her make up.

"I hope. I am scared that the judge wont care and nothing happens." Vanessa told him

Mike pressed a kiss to her shoulder and held her close. It wasn't long till everyone took off for the courthouse. After getting to the courthouse Mike talked with Evan Bourne for a few minutes and was told that Daniel's lawyer had a weak case as all the evidence the police showed that he did harm Vanessa and almost her baby. After getting settled Evan called Daniel up to the stand. Once Daniel had been sworn in Evan got started in on the questions.

"Daniel, can you tell the court how you started your day and how you ended up at Vanessa's house?" Evan asked

" I started the day by getting up and getting ready for the office. I kissed Layla good bye as she was still in bed not feeling the best. I told her that I would have Dr Orton come by and take a look at her. by the time I got to the office it was close to 9am. I called Vanessa to see how she was doing I heard her cuss under her breath about a picture and I told her that I didn't want her working, driving no sex, no lifting no grocery shopping and to have it delivered. As I didn't want anything to happen to my son." Daniel stated

"Okay. How did you end up at Vanessa's house and eventually inside the house where you smacked her around and forced her to have sex with you?" Evan asked

"Vanessa told me she was taking care of herself and that we were divorced and that I have no control over her. I was worried about her and while on the phone with her i pulled into her drive and rang the door bell." Daniel replied " Vanessa let me in. I wouldn't say that I smacked her around, she left me no choice when she told me that i needed to leave her house. Vanessa knows to obey what I say. Vanessa begged me to have sex with her and that she wanted it rough. I smacked her because that is how she likes to have sex,nice and rough. I didn't to anything to her she didn't ask for."

"According to her police statement, she opened the door and you stepped in after she tried to shut the door. Mr. Bryan, Vanessa is no longer your wife. You do not have the right to tell her what to do. Also in her statement as well as in the Doctor's statement, Vanessa's torso was severely bruised from you punching her. In the doctor's statement also states that the severe trauma to Vanessa's body was not the result of consentual sexual relations, it was the result of forceful rape." Evan told the court.

"Objection." Mr Brown said

"Overruled." the Judge Anders said " Mr Bryan answer the question is all correct?"

"That baby she is having is mine and I do have a right to control that no matter what. Yes I punched her because she wouldn't obey me. I had to force myself on her." Daniel said

"Mr Bryan, no one has the right to control another person the way you have. Are you 100% sure that the baby Vanessa is carrying is yours?" Evan asked

"Yes I am and I would like her to do an amino as soon as possible." Daniel said

" That is different from this case I will adress that after this is over." Judge Anders stated

"That baby she is having is mine and I do have a right to control that no matter what. Yes I punched her." Daniel stated

"Daniel are you just trying to make sure that Vanessa is taking care of herself and the baby that she is having?" Mr Brown asked

"Yes, I want to make sure she is happy and the baby is well taken care off." Daniel said

"I ave no further questions." Mr Brown said

" Mr Bryan you may step down. Mr Bourne who is up next?" Judge Anders asked

" I would like to call Vanessa Bryan to the stand." Evan stated

Vanessa slowly stood up and slowly made her way to the witness stand. After being sworn in she took a seat. "Vanessa, can you please tell the court the events of the day in question."

" Yes. I was up that morning and fixed breakfast for my boyfriend and myself. After he left for work, I cleaned up the kitchen and then started to look through some pictures taht I wanted to hang up around our house. A friend dropped by and helped me with the pictures and where they should be placed. After she left I was looking through some photographs I had taken a few years back when Daniel called. Daniel then put demands that I am not to work, have sex, no lifting, no shopping for groceries he said have them delivered. I reminded Daniel that we are no longer married and that I am sorry that someone was at the door and it happened to be him. I tried to close the door well he walked straight in." Vanessa stated

"What happened after he walked into the house?" Evan asked

" I asked why he was here and he told me that no matter what he knew wha I was doing 24/7. I asked him to leave, he didn't next thing I knew he slapped me hard across the face. I sent a text to my boyfriend who was tied up in court and he asked what was wrong I told him I felt off, he said to call my doctor and he would be home soon. Daniel didn't like that i wasn't paying any attention to him, he slapped me again shoved me into the wall, threw me into the dinning room chair and table." Vanessa said while tears formed in her eyes.

"What happened next Vanessa?" Evan asked

"Daniel then pushed me into the wall and he press himself up against me and the baby, I had no where to go, he was pressing hard, he hit me a few times and once across my stomach. Next thing i know he threw me on the floor and laid down hard on top of me and pressing down as well on the baby. I as yelling at him to get off and he said back I will in you. Daniel " Vanessa said as she starts to cry. " Daniel then threw my phone across the room, I was yelling and trying to fight him off but couldn't he ripped my shorts off and then my panties and forced himself on me and starte to have sex slow at first, then he was slaming into me. He punched me twice and slapped me hard across my stomach to make sure I didn't fight him anymore. I don't know how much time passed but my boyfriend walke din the door he tried to pull Daniel off of me and I don't recall much after that."

"I am sorry for what happened Vanessa. Please keep going." Evan said

Vanessa placed a hand on the baby as Evan asked the next question and that was who was the father of the baby was. Vanessa answered that her boyfriend Mike Mizanin was.

"I have no futher questions." Evan stated

"I have none." Mr Brown stated

" I am granting the restraining order. Now for the requset of paterinty I would like to have an amino done as soon as possible." Judge Anders said

Mike then stood up and addressed the judge. "Your honor when? As I know Vanessa's doctor has a feeling on that."

"As soon as possible. Dr Orton what are you thoughts on this?" Judge Anders asked

"Your honor I would rather the testing be done afte the baby is born, right now with her body under the stress it is from the attack I feel if we were to do an amino now it would cause futher stress on Vanessa and could cause some complications." Randy said

"What kind of complications?" Judge Anders asked

"Early delivery, bleeding, miscarraiage, low fluid around the baby. It would stress the mom out more." Randy told the judge

"Alright. Paterinty testing to be completed once the baby is born. I am putting a clause in the restraining order. Mr Bryan you may attend all prenatal appointment and I am doing this but if I hear you are causing trouble you will be in jail. Vanessa have your lawyer let Mr Bryan know when the appointments are. I hope you start feeling better soon." Judge Anders said

Bella was happy for Vanessa and Mike who were happy that the judge listened. The only problem Vanessa had is having Daniel in the same room as her for the doctor appointments. Evan asked the judge about when she goes into labor, the judge told Vanessa that it was her choice if she wanted Daniel in the room or just in waiting room. It wasn't long and everyone was gathered over at Mike and Vanessa's to celebrate the victory in court.


	14. Chapter 13

That afternoon after court Vanessa and Mike headed home as Vanessa wanted to rest and lay down for a bit before everyone showed up at their house for supper. Mike was pleased with how things went in court but the only problem he could see was Daniel who was now allowed at all prenatal appointments. Mike watched as Vanessa walked up the stairs and headed into their bedroom he told Vanessa that he would be up after awhile as he needed to look through a file that he had for court on Monday. After sitting in his office for a few minutes he finally pulled the case out and looked through everything. Mike then called Evan and since it was a divorce case that would get nasty quickly and that happened to be Evan's speciality he asked him to take the case over and Evan was more than happy to.

While Mike was downstairs going over his file for court Vanessa was walking into their bedroom and she couldn't help but smile at one of the pictures that they had hung and it was of her and Mike a few weeks back. The picture was of Mike who had his arms wrapped around Vanessa's shoulders and he was whispering something in her ear and she was laughing at him. Vanessa walked into the bathroom and used it then slowly took her clothes off so she could lay down in just her tank top and panties.

Mike walked into their bedroom and smiled at the sight of Vanessa's body, he smiled at Vanessa as she climbed into bed and tried to get comfy. Mike walked into the bedroom even more and pressed a kiss to Vanessa's forehead as he sat down beside her and placed a hand on their baby. Mike stood and walked into their bathroom and used it and stripped then down to his boxer briefs and walked out to climb in bed next to Vanessa and pulled her to his chest.

"I don't fit anymore Mike" Vanessa said as she tried to get comy against him.

"I see that baby. Why don't I lay down behind you an then I can hold you and have my hand on the baby." Mike said

"Okay, I need to lay on my right side though." Vanessa

"That is fine sweetheart. I would rather cuddle with you and hold you and soon feel our baby move." Mike told her as Vanessa got comfy on her right side and snuggled into a pillow. "I love you baby" as he placed a hand on the baby.

"I love you too Mike. Oh that feels strange." Vanessa said

"What is wrong honey?" Mike asked

"Did you feel that?" Vanessa asked as the baby kicked her again.

"Faintly baby." Mike said

"That was the baby kicking me." Vanessa said

"Really?" Mike asked as he snuggled up behind Vanessa as kept his hand on the baby." that is just awesome honey."

"Yes it is Awesome honey" Vanessa said while yawning.

"Sleep sweetheart relax your body and sleep." Mike told her and pressed a kiss to the back fo Vanessa's neck and held her as they both drifted off to sleep.

Mike slept for a good two hours before getting up and starting on supper as he let Vanessa sleep till everyone arrived as the guest arrived. Mike started to get the steak and chicken ready to put on the grill. Randy had called and said that he would make a chocolate pudding pie that Vanessa had been craving over the last few days. As Mike was finishing up on getting supper ready Vanessa was starting to wake up and smiled when she was waking up that the baby was moving, that alone made her smile and happy. Vanessa slowly got out of bed and decided to take a quick shower and after getting cleaned up she got dressed in some comfy clothes and walked as the door bell rang.

Mike walked into answer the door but saw that Vanessa was answering the door and she was letting in Bella and John and they were baby free.

"Hey Bella and John thanks for coming." Mike said from behind Vanessa.

"No problem what is going on? And something smells good in here." Bella said as she hugged Vanessa and then Mike.

"Supper then a night of hanging with friends." Vanessa said

"We are also celebrating." Mike said

"We have a lot to celebrate too." Vanessa said as she and Bella walked into the kitchen get something to drink and John was on the phone with a patient of his that their little one was sick and he was on call for the night.

"How are you feeling?" Bella asked

"Drained. Were you like this at 16 weeks?" Vanessa asked

"Yes I was. You are glowing." Bella said as she helped Vanessa get the plates out and glasses. " Just remember to let Mike do alot of the things around the house."

While John and Mike were talking about their practices when the doorbell rang and Mike walked over to answer it and it was Randy who had arrived with the chocolate pudding pie. "Hey man come on in."

"Thanks. How is Nessa feeling?" Randy asked "Hi John."

"Randy" John said

"I am drained Randy. This looks yummy." Vanessa said

"I bet. Hey Bella." Randy said "Did you come home and rest?"

"Yes we came home and took a nap." Vanessa said

"Honey you still look like you are drained." Mike said and moved out of the way when Vanessa reached to smack him.

"Due you are treading on thin ice there." John said while Bella elbowed her husband in the ribs.

"Why do you say that John?" Mike asked "its not like we are having sex she has to be cleared"

" I'm going to shut my mouth before I end up with a broken rib." John said

"Randy can I talk to you for a minute alone please?" Bella sked

"Sure lets head up and we can talk." Randy said as they walked upstairs and Randy held open the door to the bedroom that he had been crashing the door was shut Randy smiles at Bella. "What is wrong?"

"I'm pregnant." Bella said

"And you telling me this because we slept together?" Randy asked as Bella smacked him and then laughed. "How far?"

" I don't know. I took a test this morning before going to court and its positive. Can you please confirm that im pregnant?" Bella asked

"Sure, can I pull Nessa up here so there is another female here unless you don't mind." Randy said

"I don't want anyone knowing yet. I trust you Randy." Bella said

Randy walked into the bathroom that as off the bedroom and grabbed a towel and asked Bella to take her jeans and panties off so he could do a quick exam and sure enough Bella was about 12 weeks pregnant after finding a heartbeat he as happy that it was nice steady and strong. "Bella have you been feeling off lately?"

"Slightly in the evenings mostly." Bella said as she pulled her panties and jeans back on.

"When you have time to settle down and relax. The twins are what six months old now?" Randy asked

"Yes they are and full of life. How are we going to do this Randy, how are John and I going to do this?" Bella asked

"It will be okay I would like to see you after I see Nessa tomorrow. You know we will all help out." Randy said as he gave her a hug. " You have a strong support system."

"Thank you so much Randy." Bella said

"You are welcome between you and Nessa I have my family. John has been a brother for years and now Mike." Randy said as he sat down on the bed and laid back.

"Randy You know we are always here for you." Bella told him

"Thanks Bella. Amanda finally left me for good." Randy said

"What? Amanda left you? What about the kids?" Bella asked

" We will figure it out She his pregnant by her boyfriend." Randy stated

" Randy, I am so sorry. Are you sure the baby isn't yours?" Bella asked

"No its not bella. Considering when Tyler was born I had a vascectomy." Randy stated

While Randy and Bella were upstairs talking John pulled Vanessa off to the side. "Nessa, do you know what Bella and Randy are talking about in there?"

"Sorry John." Vanessa said

"Bella is starting to worry me Nessa. The past few nights, she wouldn't let me touch her. We haven't made love in almost a week. and it's not like her." John said

"I don't know John sorry." Vanessa said as she placed her hand on her growing be that held her and Mike's baby. " Do you want me to talk to her."

"Would you please." John asked Vanessa

"You know I will John. I am going to head upstairs and see what is going on."

Randy and Bella were on their way downstairs and Bella had a smile on her face when Vanessa pulled her into the master bedroom. "Nessa what is wrong?"

"Girl talk. John is worried about you sweetie. Are you okay?" Vanessa asked

"Things are okay. Its going to get really busy over the next few months honey." Bella said "Why is John worried about me?"

"Bella just open up and tell me honey. Oh my god you are aren't you?" Vanessa asked

"Yes just shh." Bella said "I have yet to tell John."

"I am so happy for you sweetie. How far are you?" Vanessa asked

"12 weeks that is why I pulled Randy aside." Bella said

"Okay don't worry I wont say a word to anyone." Vanessa said

"I would like to tell John." Bella said " But how?"

"Why not with all of us here. Surrounded by family and friends." Vanessa said "My doctors appointment is tomorrow. I am scared."

"Do you want John and I there with you?" Bella asked

"Yes please."

"We can do that." Bella said and the girls hugged and soon walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey you Bella are you okay?" John asked

Mike pulled Vanessa into his arms and held her close while Randy was working on getting the grill nice and hot so he could put the steaks and chicken on.

"I am fine honey." Bella said "But I do have something I need to tell you."

"What is it baby?" John asked

"We are having another baby." Bella said and John just stood there with his mouth hanging wide open. "John a fly is going to fly straight into your mouth."

Vanessa was snacking on grapes and decided to see if she could make it since his mouth was wide open. After picking a grape off the vine she threw a grape into his mouth and made it. With that being made Bella started to laugh as did Vanessa.

"Damn it Nessa." John said while chewing the grape up." We are pregnant."

"Sorry John its not yours." Bella said with out missing a beat

"Oh really baby you been sleeping with Orton again?" John asked

"Yes I did." Bella said with a huge smile on her face

"Why is it always me?" Randy asked

"Because you can't have kids." Vanessa said and smiled at Randy

"I know that." Randy shot back

Mike looked at everyone, Vanessa explained that Randy can't have kids anymore and he had this confused look on his face as Amanda his wife is pregnant. Randy broke down and explained what had happened and come to find out that Amanda is pregnant by her boyfriend which happens to be Daniel. After a wonderful supper with friends and family, everyone but Randy headed home. Randy hadn't been staying at his house as he didn't really want to be near Amanda but wanted to be close to his kids, even though they had moved with Amanda and he wasn't about to take his kids from their mom.

The next morning came quick for Randy who decided to get up and make breakfast for Vanessa and Mike and he walked over to his house and took a shower and changed into a pair of srubs. After walking back over and grabbed his medical bag and headed to the office and started to see patients. It was nearing 10am when Mike and Vanessa walked in and after she signed in she looked up and locked eyes with Daniel who just smiled at her and she froze.

"Mike." Vanessa said quietly

"I know baby. Just breathe." Mike told her quietly and smiled at Bella and John who walked in and over to them and they all sat down. Vanessa laid her head on Mike's shoulder and tried her hardest to get her mind off of Daniel and that he was there. Randy walked out and sat down in front of Vanessa and smiled at her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Come on back and rest hon. When it is time for your appointment I will bring him back." Randy said

"Okay Mike help me up please." Vanessa said quietly

Mike helped Vanessa up and they head back with John and Bella following. "Randy I don't want him here:

" I know you don't. I don't want him here either. But the judge ordered this, so i don't have a choice." Randy told her. "Just rest. If you want I can give you something to help you relax that is safe for you and the baby."

"Not yet Randy." Vanessa said "Damn it I hate this. I am shouldn't be scare of him."

"Okay. Laney will you please get vitals on Vanessa and I will go and get Daniel." Randy said

Laney grabbed a round of vitals and saw that her blood pressure was up and told Dr Orton to stay put that her blood pressure was up and said she would go and grab Daniel from the waiting room.

"Mr Bryan." Laney said

"Yes" he answered

"Please follow me." Laney said

"Okay is Nessa okay?" he asked

"No her blood pressure is high. We need to keep it quiet and no stress." Laney said "Vanessa needs to be as calm as possible right now."

"Okay I can do that." Daniel said

"I would hope so." Laney said

" I would like to take you out after your shift you are able" Daniel stated

"Me?" Laney asked

" Yes you sweetheart you are very pretty." Daniel told her

"Thank you but I don't think so" Laney stated

"Oh can I ask why?" Daniel asked

"Stop hitting on my nurse and get in here Daniel" Randy growled

"Fine tak to you later sweetheart." Daniel stated

Laney rolled her eyes and followed Daniel and the doctor into the room. Daniel wasn't happy to see everyone in the exam room with Vanessa, who was laying down on the exam table Mike was trying to keep her calm but he could see the tears streaming down her face and Belal and John were there as well.

"Why so many people?" Daniel asked

"Because I want Bella and John here." Vanessa snapped as she sat up with Mike's help.

" I am the father of the baby they need to leave only I am allowed back here with you Nessa." Daniel told her and walked over towards her.

"This is Nessa's support team. They have a right to be here." Randy told him.

"Damn it Daniel leave me alone and leave now." Vanessa said

"You don't tell me no Vanessa." Daniel said as he reached out before anyone could stop him and slapped Vanessa hard across her face.

"That is it. Daniel out of my offices now." Randy stated

"Damn it" Vanessa cried

" You work for me Orton I am staying." Daniel stated

Vanessa's blood pressure was through the roof and before anyone knew it she had passed out. Laney got an IV started right away and grabbed another round of vitals before moving her to one of the three private patient rooms righ there in the office. Randy listend to the baby who was nice and content and kicking mommy as he or she wasn't happy with all stress that was going on with mommy. Randy carried her to the patient care room and got her settled in one of the room and told Mike that he could lay down as she was now sleeping. Laney said that she would stay in the room till he was down with Bella then he was off for the rest of the day.

Randy walked back into the room where Daniel was standing and looked at him. "I don't work fo you, as I left that office nearly four months ago. I work for myself now. I suggest you get out of my office before I press charges."

Daniel just glared at Randy and walked out. Bella was in tears and John had his arms wrapped around her to keep her calm. After Randy quickly checked Bella over, the three walked down tot he room were Vanessa and Mike were. Randy told Bella to lay down and rest in the other bed and listened to Vanessa who had woken up a few minute before.

"What happened?" Vanessa asked

"You passed out due to all the stress and your blood pressure being really high." Randy told her.

"Dr Orton wha meds did you want to give Nessa?" Kim asked

"Here is the script for Demerol and Phenergan, she has an IV in and push the meds slowly." Randy told her.

"Okay how much of each?" Kim asked

"Randy is the baby okay?" Vanessa asked

"The baby is fine sweetie just in a tight ball from stress." Randy said "I will come out and draw up the medication and then push it."

Kim just nodded her head in agreement and soon after Randy left she gently checked Bella over how had fallen asleep in John's arms, then checked Vanessa over. After Randy pushed the meds for Vanessa he told Mike he wanted to keep a close eye on them for the better part of the day.


	15. Chapter 14

When It Falls Apart

Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry its taken so long to update. Been down with a few migraines and life. The updates will come once a week from no till the end of the story...

Vanessa was happy to see the inside of her and Mike's house, but they wouldn't be home for long. With what happened at the doctor's office Randy wrote a letter to the judge stating that with all the stress that Daniel was causing and he was also in direct violation of the restraining order.

"Mike what time do we need to be at the court house?" Vanessa asked as Mike gently pulled her into his arms.

"Soon baby, we need to be there at 2pm we were lucky enough to be able to get in front of the judge that issued the order honey." Mike told her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Vanessa laid her head against his should while he held her. Mike lead her over to their couch and told her to rest he was expecting Evan to call here soon and he would meet them at the courthouse along with Randy. Mike talked Evan and they he as meeting them soon to go over everything from what happened that day. Evan didn't see a problem getting Daniel put in jail for not only hitting Vanessa but all the stress he had caused as well. Soon they were sitting in the courtroom the judge wasn't happy with Daniel and ended up putting him jail for 10 days and he was not long able to go to any prenatal appointments if he wanted updates on the baby he would have to use his lawyer and found out that way.

Even though they had finally won something in court Vanessa was still worried that once Daniel was out of jail he would still bug her. Mike had arranged with Evan and one of the other lawyers to take some time off and go and travel. Randy said that was okay and cleared Vanessa for travel and they finally were able to head out and take time for themselves and just relax. After the couple arrived home Mike and Vanessa pulled out their computers and both looked up places to go.

"Mike what about Fiji?" Vanessa asked as she laid her head on Mike's shoulder.

"Fiji sounds nice honey but how about we do that after the baby comes. We can go there for our honeymoon." Mike said "What about Lake Tahoe?"

"I haven't been there before sounds nice baby." Vanessa stated as she stood up to grab something to drink. "I love you Mike."

"I love you and our baby honey. How about we leave tomorrow." Mike said as he picked up the house phone to call and reserve the honeymoon suite at the Hyatt on the lake.

"We love you to. Are we flying Mike?" Vanessa asked as she walked back into the living room and sat down next to Mike on the couch and he reached over and placed a hand on the baby and they were both kicked.

"Well honey we could spend 14 hours driving it or a two hour flight." Mike said as he closed his computer after booking their flights and pulled Vanessa to him. "What would you like for supper?"

"You." Vanessa answered

"I'm not on the menu right now but maybe later honey." Mike told her as he placed a hand on the baby since Vanessa was straddling his waist.

"Damn it. When do we leave?" Vanessa asked Mike.

"In two days, that way we can have tonight and pack tomorrow honey. Why don't you go get a shower and I will run and get supper. What sounds good?"

"Taco Bell does honey." Vanessa said

"Do you want your usual?" Mike asked as he helped Vanessa stand up and then stood himself.

"Yes I do baby. I will get in the shower now." Vanessa said then Mike kissed her quickly and headed out and Vanessa walked up to get in the shower.

While Mike was gone he called John and Bella as he wanted to surprise Vanessa and marry her in Tahoe and asked that Bella and John be there as well. John said they would fly in that afternoon after he and Vanessa arrived and suggested that he call Randy as well. After hanging up with John he then called Randy and asked him the same thing and he was more than will and very happy for the couple as well. After the couple ate supper Vanessa headed up to get ready for bed but decided to take a bath and started to fill the tub and finally had it to the perfect temp. While she was taking her bath, Mike called the hotel again and booked a few spa packages and a few massages and had everything set up for the wedding as well, he also booked two other suites for Bella and John and then Randy as well.

That night as Vanessa and Mike headed to bed, they finally made love as Vanessa was finally feeling better and they took it slow. The next day came quick for the couple. Vanessa decided to go and have her hair done while she was gone Mike pulled their luggage out and started to pack his things and packed a nice suit and once Vanessa was back she packed as well. It was mid afternoon when the door bell rang since Mike was in the office making sure bills were paid and walked to answer the front door and it was Bella he told her that Vanessa was upstairs packing for the trip and she headed up.

"Hey you almost packed?" Bella asked her best friend

"Yes I am. How you feeling?" Vanessa asked as the two walked downstairs and sat down on the couch in the living room and started to talk.

"Okay tender. John and I have been so busy with twins we haven't had a moment to ourselves. My parents are taking the twins for the weeks so we can spend time together, even though John is working we have time." Bella said

"Ah sounds like a good plan." Vanessa said as the doorbell rang again and it was Randy who needed to grab his medical bag and it was in the spare room.

Mike smiled at his soon to be wife and pulled her into his arms and after Randy grabbed his things he was about to leave when Bella said that she would talk to Vanessa later and the friends hugged and Randy said that he would talk to them later a well. After Randy and Bella left Mike suggested they head out to lunch then back home and watch movies. After Mike and Vanessa headed out Randy and Bella were sitting on Randy's porch swing.

"Bella can we talk for a minute please about something?" Randy asked

"Sure what about Randy?" Bella asked

"Us. My love for you is still strong." Randy said as he smiled at Bella who was married to his best friend.

"My love hasn't gone away either Randy, what now?" Bella asked "If John was to find out he would flip and then go after you."

"He wont find out. I want to make love to you like we used to baby." Randy told her as he led her into his house and they walked down to the basement bedroom

"Then make love to me Randy." Bella said

It wasn't long and they were wrapped up in each other's arms kissing and soon Randy was pleasuring Bella in more ways than one after feasting on her sweet center he moved to make love to her. Both in complete bliss neither wanting to move as they were exhausted from their play time. Bella didn't want to leave Randy's arms or his house, she wanted what they used to have back, Randy was the same. Bella had to get home back to John to pack the twins so they could go spend a week with her parents as they were flying out tomorrow afternoon and would be in Tahoe for the Wedding of Mike and Vanessa.

Once Bella arrived home John couldn't help but smile at his wife who was 12 weeks into the pregnancy with his son or daughter. John just put their son down for a nap and their daughter was sound asleep in her swing when Bella walked into the living room and started to pick up toys.

"How were the babies John?" Bella asked

"Good. JC easy as can be and Julianna easy as well but I have a feeling she is coming down with a cold or allergies she has been sneezing non stop." John said

"Ah not good. I need to pack them for a week. Will you get the two pack in plays ready to go please?" Bella asked

John walked over to Bella and tried to wrap his arms around his wife and she wouldn't let him as she wasn't in the mood, she didn't want to be touched by him and she had a lot to do before her parents arrived. John wasn't happy about it but did what she had asked and packed up the pack in plays and then walked up and told Bella after the twins left he wanted to spend time with her in bed, she agreed just to get him off her back. It wasn't long and they just saw her parents off with the twins and John turned to her and told her to bed in their bed naked he would be up in a few. It wasn't long and John joined his wife in bed. Bella was kinda scared of John as he had been rough once that week and didn't want to have that happen again and hope that he would be gentle, but no such luck. John wanted to have his way with her and he did, what he didn't know is that with him being that rough with Bella that he actually hurt her. John wanted more and since Bella was sleeping he had to wake her up but got called to the hospital and Bella was relieved to no end when got called into the hospital as he was the doctor on call. John called Randy on his way out and asked to come and check on Bella and the baby. Randy slipped some shorts on and a shirt, then shoes and drove over to the Cena house and let himself in as he had a spare key. When he got to the bedroom Bella was sound asleep.

Randy sat down on the edge of the bed by Bella and placed his hand on her back. " Please no more John."

"Shh its Randy honey." he said quietly as Bella began to cry. "Roll to face me honey." as he laid down in the bed next to her. Bella rolled and screamed out as she was in a huge amount of pain from John.

Bella explained what happened and Randy finally checked her over gently and saw that John had torn her twice and she started to bleed and he couldn't find the heartbeat of the baby. After getting her to his office and he pulled a nurse in and after checking her completely over, she had lost the baby, due to not only John being rough but also low fluid around the baby and no heartbeat. Bella was upset but had yet to shed tears as that wasn't her husband who had been rough with her that was someone she didn't know.

"Bella honey I have to tell John he needs to sign the papers unless you want to. Laney thanks for meeting me in here can you prep Bella for surgery and I will be in soon." Randy said

"Sure doctor. I'm sorry Bella." Laney said as she helped Bella off the table and waited for her to sign papers and then helped her into a room on the maternity floor away from the nursery and soon had her ready to go and waited for Randy who had to get into scrubs.

It was nearly two hours later when Randy walked out of recovery happy that everything had gone well and Bella was still under but would come around soon. Randy spotted John and walked over to his best friend.

"How is Bella?" John asked

"Just got into recovery. Surgery went good." Randy said

"Good. How in the hell did we lose the baby?" John asked

"Well I believe it was from you being rough with Bella John, there were two large tears in her cervix and I had to stitch them up. What is going on between you two?" Randy asked

"Bella wanted it rough Randy. I didn't do anything she didn't ask for." John stated growing angry with Bella and Randy. "I listened to the baby earlier heartbeat was nice and strong."

"You picked up Bella's John. I did as well. There was low fluid and no heartbeat John." Randy said

"So what now?" John asked

" No sex for six weeks let her heal. I am on vacation next week I know you two are to leave in the morning for Tahoe as am I." Randy told him as he signed a few papers.

"Yeah. I can't go. The doctor who is in charge is out on emergency leave and I have to stay to cover the hospital. Is it okay for her to travel?" John asked

"She can." Randy said

"Alright keep an eye on her for me. You keeping her over night?" John asked

"No she can go in a few hours. You know I will John. I will just stay in the room with her in Tahoe you okay with that?" Randy asked

"That is fine." John said as he walked off shaking his head.

Randy walked back into the room Bella was in and just held her hand hoping that John would just leave her alone and stay away. It was a few hours later when Bella came to and soon she was on the way home to her house to finish packing and Randy helped her and then they headed to his house and she helped him finish packing as well. Soon they were in the air to Tahoe and Mike and Vanessa were just landing and soon headed to the hotel.


	16. Chapter 15

When It Falls Apart

Chapter 15

Mike and Vanessa were finally pulling into Lake Tahoe and were on the way to the hotel. Mike had heard from Randy knowing that he and Bella were on the way and would be there that afternoon. Mike was finally pulling the rental in the direction of their hotel for the week.

"Mike how much longer?" Vanessa asked as she needed to stretch her legs and move the baby was starting to move.

"About 10 more minutes babe." Mike said as reached for her hand and held it.

"Good I am ready to get out of the car. I think I am going to lay down please join me." Vanessa said as she placed a hand on the baby who was kicking really hard. "Ow."

"What is wrong babe?" Mike asked

"Our son or daughter is kicking really hard." Vanessa said and smiled at Mike

"I think that we should find a doctor here and have you looked at." Mike said as he was worried about her.

"I will agree on that. Lets get checked in and then ask for a doctor who is good." Vanessa said as they pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. "Michael you booked us at the Hyatt?"

"Yes baby. Only the best for you." Mike replied

"Hello and welcome to the Hyatt at Lake Tahoe how may I help you" Mary at the front desk asked.

"Yes I have a room booked under Mizanin." Mike said as he watched as Vanessa walked over to a oversized stuffed chair and sit down and placed her feet under her and then also hands on the baby.

"I have you right here in the honeymoon suite. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Mary asked

"Yes I also need to find a ob/gyn as well." Mike said "My wife needs to be seen."

"Okay does she want male or female?" Mary asked as she handed Mike the keys to their room.

"Probably female." Mike said as he smiled at Vanessa.

Mary made a call to a doctor's office and the nurse said that she wanted to talk to Mike and and after Mike explained what was going on the nurse said that they could see Vanessa in 30 minutes. Mary said that she would have someone take their bags up to their room. It was nearly 20 minutes later and Vanessa was being seen by a doctor Melissa Evans.

After being called back into a room the nurse got vital signs on Vanessa and said that her blood pressure was up a bit and then handed a sheet to cover with and said that she could leave her shirt and socks on. It was a few minutes later that the doctor was walking into the exam room.

"Hi I am Dr Evans." she said as she shook Vanessa's hand then Mike's

"I am Vanessa Mizanin and my husband Mike." Vanessa said

"Its nice to meet you what seems to be going on the nurse said that your blood pressure is up." Dr Evans said

"I have been under a great deal of stress. I am sure its from everything, we are here trying to relax and all. But we want to make sure the baby is okay make sense?" Vanessa asked

"Yes it does." Dr Evans said as she started the exam. "I would like to do a sono is that okay?"

"That is fine." Vanessa said

Dr Evans walked out of the room and it wasn't long till she walked back in and soon they were able to see their baby on the screen and very happy that the baby was very healthy and under no stress. The doctor smiled at the couple and handed Mike a doppler so he coud find the heartbeat and they could listen to the baby when they wanted and showed him how to do that. Dr Evans asked if they wanted to know the sex of the baby and they declined wanting to be surprised. Mike and Vanessa were finally on the way to the hotel when Mike recieved a text from Randy

****Bella and I are in Tahoe and checked into the hotel. RKO****

_****Nessa and I are headed back there now MGM ****_

**_**_****Okay room 306. Bella is staying with me so I can keep an eye on her. RKO****

_****Okay where is John and what is going on? MGM****_

****John got called to cover the hospital for another DR. Bella had a miscarriage, but still wanted to be here and I thought it would be good for her to get away and relax. RKO****

**_**Okay see ya tomorrow morning and yes we are relaxing. MGM**_**

**_**_****Good see you two tomorrow. Oh Bella wants to know Nessa's dress size RKO****

********_ It think. MGM**_**

**_**Okay talk to ya later. RKO**_**

Mike and Vanessa finally made it to their room and crashed for the rest of the day and ordered room service and sat down to a dinner and then watched movies for the rest of the night.

Randy and Bella were finally settled down in the two bed room suite. Bella had found some really cute materinty wedding dresses for Vanessa and a cute one for her as well. Bella was getting worn down and decided to lay down and asked Randy to join her. Randy hung up the dresses for Bella and joined her and wrapped his arms around her. Randy asked Bella if she would be okay if he reversed his vascetomy and he was happy when she was as they both wanted kids with each other. Randy held her close as she drifted off to sleep when he heard a knock on the door thankful for the two bedroom suite. As he got up he closed the door behind him and walked to answer the door of the suite. When he opened it he was shocked to see John who was in scrubs.

"John what are you doing here?" Randy asked thankful to the two bedroom suite.

"I came to see Bella where is she?" John asked

"Sleeping she is in a lot of pain right now." Randy said "Pain that you caused."

"You don't know shit Orton so stay out of it. I am pissed she lost the baby." John said "I have to get back I am on. Just had a bit of a break."

"Like I said she is sleeping. l just checked on her." Randy told him

"Fine." John said as he ran his fingers through his short hair

"You know John if you weren't so rough with her it might have helped." Randy said

"She wanted it rough." John yelled at Randy

"John I have known you and Bella for years and she has never liked it rough." Randy told him calmly

"Like I said Orton you don't know shit." John said

"I know more than you think Cena. How do you think you got Bella?" Randy asked

"Enlighten me will you Randy." John stated

"You took her from me you fucking ass." Randy said through gritted teeth.

"Best day of my life." John said and smirked at Randy.

"Yeah. Now you treated her rough and she got hurt badly." Randy said

"Whatever. She is my wife and I will do as I please." John said

Bella heard everything and started to cry as she was upset about losing the baby, she was just upset with John, and now her lover and her husband were getting into it. Randy wasn't pleased with the last statement John had made and John turned on his heel and walked away.  
"No you wont ass." Randy said

"What ever Randy what ever." John said

Randy closed the door to the suite and walked into the bedroom to check on Bella who was in tears and curled into a ball. Bella heard the door open and Randy smiled at her. "Randy I want a divorce from John. I don't know who he is anymore. That was not my husband who treated me roughly and now I lost the baby because of him." Bella told Randy.

"I don't blame you honey. Lets take this week and relax and focus on getting Nessa and Mike married and you getting healed and you can talk to Mike." Randy said "I will order room service for supper then we can watch movies for the night."

"Sounds like a good plan Randy. I love you." Bella said

"I love you too Bella." Randy said and placed a kiss on her lips.

That night as they sat down to supper in their room and then watched movies they couldn't wait for the rest of the week to see two of their best friends to get married.


	17. Chapter 16

When It Falls Apart

Chapter 16

The next morning came quick. Mike hated to leave Vanessa who was still sleeping peacefully and he was thankful that they had both slept through the night for once. Over the last few weeks Vanessa had been waking up due to nightmares of the whole thing. Mike quickly got cleaned up and got dressed then wrote a sweet note saying he would be back soon. Randy and Bella were up as well and soon the three were meeting for breakfast. Mike hugged Bella close and told her that he was sorry for what happened.

"I found some cute dresses for Nessa Mike." Bella said before drinking some orange juice.

"Thanks Bella. Randy would you walk Nessa down to me please?" Mike asked

"Sure. The three of you are family to me." Randy told both of them.

"Mike I need to talk to you alone when you have a moment. Not today though. Today is a happy day. I am so excited to see the two of you get married." Bella said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Bella. I can't wait to have Vanessa as my wife. How about we talk the day before we leave." Mike said

"Okay that is fine." Bella said

The three ate breakfast Mike had made sure that the pastor was in his room and he was more than happy to marry him and Vanessa that evening. Bella had a day planned at the spa and the girls getting ready for the wedding. Vanessa was waking up and rolled over and saw a flower on Mike's pillow with a note saying he would be back soon he had a few things to do. Vanessa quickly got cleaned up and sat down and turned on the TV and just zoned out and relaxed. Vanessa was about back asleep on the couch when Mike walked into the living room of the honeymoon suite and placed a kiss to her lips as he sat down next to her and placed a hand on the baby who started to kick right away.

"Hmm good morning to you too." Vanessa said when the kiss broke.

"Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up babe. But I needed to get a few things done." Mike said "Our little one is active this morning."

"Its okay. It feels good to feel the baby kicking and not so hard." Vanessa said

"Yes it is. Are you ready for a big surprise?" Mike asked

"Stupid question Mike."

"Hey" Mike said

"Well." Vanessa said with a smile on her face.

"Okay you two come on in." Mike said as Randy and Bella walked in.

"What are you two doing here?" Vanessa asked she looked at Mike who just smiled at her and placed a hand on baby and then kissed her on the lips.

"We are getting married honey." Mike said

"Yea!" Vanessa said with a huge smile. "I love you Mike."

"I love you too honey." Mike said

"Come on Nessa we have a lot to get done before this evening." Bella said with a smile on her face.  
"What do you mean Bella?" Vanessa asked as Mike helped her up off the couch.

"You can't get married in a shirt and jeans now can you?" Bella asked

"No I guess I can't I don't have anything though." Vanessa said

"I took care of that honey. Lets head out. Randy Mike we will see you at 5pm downstairs." Bella said

"Yes you will. I love you Nessa." Mike said

The girls left the room and walked down to Bella and Randy's and Bella showed Vanessa the dresses she had picked out and she chose the short one that had the square neckline and it was strapless. It wasn't long and the girls were relaxing with massages then getting their hair and nails done. Mike and Randy decided to play a around of golf, and then grabbed a light lunch and got around for the wedding. Mike, Randy and the pastor were down by the lake when Bella and Vanessa arrived. Mike thought Vanessa was breathtaking. Bella took her place up by the pastor and Mike and Randy hugged Vanessa close and she couldn't help but smile at him as he took her arm and placed it in his and walked her down to her soon to be husband.

Mike and Vanessa were all smiles and holding hands when the pastor pronounced them husband and wife. Mike gently kissed Vanessa on the lips then the four of them went out and enjoyed a supper then some cake and soon back to the hotel to enjoy their night as husband and wife. Bella and Randy couldn't help but be happy for them. As the week passed Randy and Vanessa walked down to eat lunch while Bella and Mike talked.

"Okay sweets what is bothering you?" Mike asked as he sat down in the living room of the honeymoon suite while Bella sat down in the love seat and looked at Mike.

"I want to divorce John." Bella said

"Oh. Bella what happened?" Mike asked

"He was rough Mike. I dont' know where he went its not the same man I married the man I had twins with." Bella said "With John being rough I lost the baby."

"Okay. I will file the papers when we get home. Are you okay Bella?" Mike asked "I'm sorry hon."

"No. I don't love John anymore. I want to also move and get residential custody of the twins." Bella said

"Okay. Is it okay if I bring Evan in on this he is the man for custody?" Mike said

"That is fine." Bella said

As they were talking Randy and Vanessa were talking downstairs while waiting on lunch to arrive. Vanessa could tell that something was bothering Bella and wanted to talk to Randy about it. It wasn't sitting right with her that John wasn't here and she was also upset that Bella had lost the baby. Vanessa also knew Randy like the back of her hand as he was always so easy to read.

"How are you feeling Nessa?" Randy asked

"Okay. Drained happy and excited. Does that make sense?" Vanessa asked

"Yes it does. Just take it easy hon." Randy said

"I will do that. How is Bella?" Vanessa asked

"She is okay tender but okay." Randy said not knowing where Vanessa was going with her questioning. He knew that she was worried about her best friend.

"Where is John?" Vanessa asked before taking a drink of her tea.

"Home in Seattle hon he is on call right now." Randy answered hoping that would end the questioning.

"I think that something is going on she is always on the phone with him. Randal what do you know?" Vanessa asked

"Calm down Nessa don't stress yourself out." Randy said

"Don't tell me to calm down Randy." Vanessa said as lunch was placed in front of them.

Randy shook his head at Vanessa worried about her as well. He knew that amount of stress that Daniel had put on her and Mike wasn't easy. As the two finished lunch Vanessa stood up too fast and passed out. Randy jumped up and Mike and Bella walked down to join them and Mike ran to her side. One of the waiters called for the medics and soon Vanessa was in a hospital room.

The nurse was busy getting around of vitals on Vanessa and Mike was in the room when Dr Evans walked in. Both Bella and Randy were in the room as well.

"What happened?" Dr Evans asked

"Vanessa and I were having lunch and after eating she stood up and passed out from standing up too fast." Randy said.

"That isn't good. Vanessa dear can you tell me how you feel?" Dr Evans asked

"Tender and stressed. I'm scared is the baby okay?" Vanessa asked as tears started to roll down her cheeks, Mike stood and sat down beside her and held her as she cried.

"Your little one is fine. I want you to take it easy, I would order you to bed rest but I also know you want to be at home with family and friends. I will let you fly home and then try to avoid stress at all possible. Randy I hope you are traveling back with Vanessa and Mike?" Dr Evans asked

"I am. I can take care of her." Randy answered

"Okay then I am going to release you into his care Vanessa and I hope you very happy pregnancy and easy delivery." Dr Evans said.

The next day came quick as everyone was more than ready to head home. Randy had even gone to the extreme and chartered a private jet for the ride home, that way both girls could stretch out and relax on the way home. During the flight Mike told Bella that Evan had the papers ready for her to sign and that he would bring them to either his house, or Randy's for her to sign. Vanessa hadn't slept good she was feeling off and finally told Randy to checked her over quickly and was able to give her something as she also had a bad migraine. By the time they touched down in Seattle Mike and Vanessa had agreed to move down to Portland with Randy and Bella. By the time the plane touched down in Seattle they grabbed their luggage and soon headed over to John and Bella's house so she could get moved out. Before they had even left Tahoe John had called Bella and told her of a medical conference that he was headed to for three weeks and would see her when he got home. It didn't take long with the help of Randy and Mike that Bella had her things completely packed up and ready to go. Vanessa was resting downstairs when the three finally loaded the last of the things into three SUV's and Mike walked into the downstairs bedroom and smiled when he found his wife sitting up in bed with her hands on their baby.

Mike sat down on the bed next to Vanessa and placed a hand on the baby and pressed a kiss to her lips as the baby kicked away. "How are you feeling?"

"Drained. I'm sorry honey. I am also hungry." Vanessa said as she laid her head on Mike's shoulder

"I am as well. We have everything done. It helped some that the babies are at Bella's parents. How about we go find some supper." Mike stated and stood up then helped Vanessa up.

"Sounds like a plan honey. Lets see where Bella and Randy would like to eat." Vanessa suggested as they walked out to see Randy and Bella kissing.

"Get a room" Mike said with a smile on his face

"We have one but not yet we still have a bit." Bella said as she hugged her best friend, then Mike and Randy pulled her back into his arms and held her close.

"Where do you two want to go and eat supper tonight?" Mike asked

"How about AppleBee's?" Bella asked

"That is fine by us." Vanessa said

It wasn't long and the four were now headed towards AppleBee's what they didn't know is that Daniel and Layla were headed there as well. Mike helped Vanessa out when she spotted Daniel's truck and saw him helping Layla out who looked like she was about to pop. Daniel more or less let Vanessa have it he wasn't happy that she was up and on her feet. Randy and Mike helped the girls up from the bench they were sitting on and they headed somewhere else to eat supper. Over the next week Bella's parents agreed to keep the twins while she and Randy found a house in Portland and once they did it helped that the house next to them was on the market as well. By the end of the week Bella and Vanessa had their dream homes.

Bella pressed on with the divorce and had Evan fax the papers to John at the hotel he was staying in which happened to be in Boston and he called his wife to find out why but she didn't want to talk as she was still hurt. John in the end signed the papers and faxed them back, he wanted the twins to stay with Bella and said that he wouldnt' fight her on anything. He even paid a handsome sum for the twins each month, then spousal support to Bella as well. Vanessa was happy for Bella who seemed very happy with Randy, she knew that what John did hurt her badly as well.

Each couple finally closed on their houses in Portland and decided to open up their backyards and put in a play area for the kids and a huge pool. While they were in Portland getting settled into their new houses things in Seattle were getting busy. Layla was glowing in the pregnancy and she and Daniel couldn't wait for the baby to be born. One morning while Daniel was at work he had a surprise visitor from his dad and the family lawyers. It came down to while he isn't married to Layla he couldn't hand the company over to his son when the time came to do so, but the only way he could make that happen is if he and Layla were to get married before the baby was born. Layla was due any day and when Daniel arrived home that night he explained what had been told to him that morning and Layla couldn't help but smile as she as completely in love with Daniel. The couple went to the courthouse and got married and as of that night Layla went into labor and delivered their son Jace Daniel Bryan is very healthy as is mom.


	18. Chapter 17

When It Falls Apart

Chapter 17

After getting settled in Portland both Vanessa and Bella were happy to be away from Seattle. Randy had taken a leave of absence and was at home more to help Bella with the twins who were growing like little weeds, both were now crawling and just joys to be around. John so far had left Bella alone, but he stayed involved with the twins and between him and Bella they had come to the agreement for him to have the babies every other weekend and every other holiday as well. Bella was in more in love with Randy than ever before, and he felt the same way with Bella. It wasn't long after they arrived back in Seattle Randy had gone to see his doctor and had his surgery reversed so he and Bella could have more kids. During this time as well Mike had take some time off to help Vanessa around the house and they finally had the nursery done and couldn't wait to have the baby here and in their arms. Since Randy had taken time off from work this only solidified his and Bella's relationship that they were still keeping quiet about till the divorce was final and that would be done in about a week.

John split this time between Portland and Seattle as during his weekends with the twins. While he was home in Seattle Daniel approached him knowing that he wasn't over Bella as Daniel wanted control over Vanessa who was now 32 weeks pregnant and couldn't wait to have her body back. Daniel and John decided to drive down to Portland on the weekend that it wasn't his and stayed at the condo. John knew right were Vanessa and Mike were living as he saw them one weekend when he picked the twins up from Bella and Randy. Daniel still wanted Vanessa even though he was married to Layla, he wanted to make sure that he was there for the birth of his son as he was determined that Vanessa was having his baby. The weekend was finally drawing close and Bella and Vanessa had plans to go shopping for not only the baby but the twins as well as they were now 9 months and were almost walking. Mike was doing a project and needed Randy's help but hadn't said anything yet but Vanessa could hear all the curses coming from the baby's room where he was trying to put the dresser together and it wasn't going well for him right now.

"I swear this dresser hates me." Mike muttered under his breath.

"What is wrong Mike?" Vanessa asked as she walked into the nursery and smiled at her husband.

"Nothing I can't handle honey. How are you feeling?" Mike asked as he wrapped his arms around her and placed a hand on the baby then pulled her in for a kiss.

"Good right now being kicked up a storm. I didn't sleep well last night." Vanessa said

"Why don't go you rest before you and Bella go on your shopping trip. I love you babe." Mike said "I have to ask Randy to help me with the dresser."

"I love you too and okay. They should be over soon Randy said even though I am seeing Dr Hudson he would still check me over today as I am due for my 32 week check." Vanessa stated as the doorbell rang and she walked down to answer it. "Hey you two about time you brought them over. Randy Mike needs your help."

"Okay let me guess with the dresser?" Randy said as he set JC down on the floor and watched as he crawled right to the stairs and started to crawl up them "Is he in the nursery?"

"Yes he is." Vanessa said and both she and Bella watched at Randy walked up behind JC and picked him up and went to go and help Mike out.

"How are you feeling Nessa?" Bella asked as Juliana wanted down and crawled off to find her brother.

"Pretty good a little drained. Randy is supposed to check me over before we leave on our shopping trip." Vanessa said

"Yes he is. Mom and dad should be here soon to collect the babies. Mom asked for them this weekend and that will give Randy and I enough time to get their rooms done and start on another project." Bella said as she heard the doorbell and looked out and smiled at it was her parents and let them in for Vanessa who was now stretched out on the couch.

"Hi dad where is mom?" Bella asked

"Oh you know your mom she is making sure the car seats we bought are in right." Roger said with a smile on his face. "There she is how are you Juliana?"

"I know dad. Nessa I will be right back with JC and the boys." Bella said as Vanessa nodded her head in agreement and watched as her best friend walked up and soon back down with her son in her arms and Randy and Mike behind her.

It wasn't long and Bella's parents headed out with the little ones and Randy quickly checked Vanessa over but wasn't happy with the exam and knew that here soon she might go into labor.

"I know that face Randy what is wrong?" Vanessa asked as she sat up on the couch and Mike sat down next to her and placed a hand on the baby.

"You are starting to dilate honey. You are close to a 4 and about 80% effaced. I want you on bed rest. Yes I know you and Bella were going to go shopping but can you do it from home and online please?" Randy asked as tears started to fall down her face.

Vanessa nodded her head in agreement. "Do I have to lay down or can I sit up and be on the couch or in the recliner?"

"I wont confine you to your bed honey. How about Mike and I go to pick up supper and you and Bella can stay here?" Randy asked

"That is fine." Vanessa said "Don't forget to call Dr Hudson and tell her."

"I will here soon." Randy said as he loaded his bag back up and set it by the front door so he wouldn't forget it.

The boys headed out to grab supper and the girls just relaxed on the couch and started to watch a movie when the door bell rang. Which Bella found odd, even though they had met their neighbors she knew that Randy and Mike would call or her parents. Bella stood to answer the door and when she opened it she was upset that she did. "What can I help you with John?"

"I came to pick the twins up as its my weekend and I rang your doorbell and when I didn't get an answer I walked over here." John said

"John this is my weekend, you just had yours last weekend." Bella said as she started to close the front door but John forced his way inside and behind him was Daniel.

"Hi Vanessa go get your things we are headed back to Seattle." Daniel said

"I'm not going anywhere with you Daniel you and John need to leave my house." Vanessa said as she shifted on the couch she picked up her phone.

Daniel walked over to where Vanessa as sitting and forced her to stand up and when he did that her water broke. Daniel looked pleased with himself now they could find out who the father really was and he was so sure it was his baby that Vanessa was carrying. Vanessa yanked her arm from Daniel's grasp when Randy and Mike walked in the house from the garage and Mike rushed over to Vanessa's side and Randy quickly checked her over and called for the police and a medic to take Vanessa to the hospital. It wasn't long that Daniel and John were being forced to leave the house and Vanessa was being taken to the hopsital with Mike by her side. After arriving and getting settled into the room Dr Hudson walked in and did a quick exam and noticed that the baby's heartrate had gone up due to the unwanted stress and recomended a c-section be done to get the baby out.


	19. Chapter 18

When It Falls Apart

Chapter 18

Vanessa was worried about the baby, Mike was sitting next to her on the bed and he was worried as well as they had close to 7 weeks left in the pregnancy. Dr Hudson who is a good friends with Randy knew about all the stress Vanessa had been in and together they decided it would be best to go away and take the baby by c-section and that way both mom and baby would be better.

Dr Hudson walked back into Vanessa's room and smiled at her when she sat down on the edge of the bed. "Vanessa dear, Randy and I have talked we both feel it would be best to go ahead an induce labor and take the baby by c-section that way there is no stress on you or the baby during labor."

Vanessa had tears in her eyes she really wanted to go through with labor and deliver the baby but she also knew all the stress she had been under and wanted the baby born safely. "Okay, I do understand that. Can we hold the baby right away?"

"Not right away. Mike will be able to hold the baby till you are in recovery. I'm sorry honey, we will do everything to make sure you and the baby are okay. I will have the NICU on standby and you wont feel a thing honey as I will have the spinal put in once we are in the OR." Dr Hudson said. "I will let the two you wrap your head around this and be back in soon and we can get started."

Mike held Vanessa close as they both had hands on the baby, they knew that it would be a good thing as Vanessa's body has been under way too much stress lately and they both wanted the baby here safe and sound. It wasn't much longer and Vanessa was in the OR getting get spinal put in so she wouldn't feel much and Mike as changing into a set of blue scrubs and was soon seated by her head.

"Vanessa can you feel anything?" Dr Hudson asked as she poked around on her stomach.

"Some slight pressure that is all." Vanessa answered

"That is good dear. I am getting ready to make the cut and then you will feel some tugging." Dr Hudson stated

"That feels strange." Vanessa said

"I bet. Congrats to you mom and dad you have a sweet little girl." Dr Hudson said as she held up a screaming baby girl and soon she was taken over to the warmer and cleaned off as one of the ped doctors looked her over and soon the doctor was wrapping their daughter up and bringing her over to Mike so he could hold her.

"She is perfect. Tiny but perfect." Dr Landry said as he handed the baby to Mike to hold his daughter.

Mike was in awe of his daughter as was Vanessa as they couldn't help but smile at the little baby wrapped up in Mike's arms. "Nessa what about Emerson Trinity Mizanin?"

"I love it. Doctor is she healthy?" Vanessa asked as Mike sat close to his wife's head so she could see the baby and able to kiss the baby on her forehead.

"Your little angel is very healthy. I want to keep her in the nursery for a few nights while you are here. I don't forsee any problems. She weighed 5 lbs and 7oz and 22 inches long." Dr Landry stated

"Okay that is fine with us make sure no one can get to her unless its Mike and I. We also have to do a DNA test as my ex is demanding she is his." Vanessa said

"We can do that soon. I want to take her to the nursery and keep an eye on her." Dr Landry stated as Mike handed her over to the doctor and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Come on little angel."

It wasn't long and Vanessa was now back in her room and was sleeping due to the pain medications that were given. Mike had his mouth swabbed and out in the waiting room Daniel had his done by a lab tech. Three hours had passed and Vanessa was starting to wake up and now sitting up better in bed and holding her daughter Emerson close. Mike couldn't help but smile at his wife and daughter who were bonding as he was sitting on the bed next to his wife and pressed a kiss to her lips and then to his daughter's forehead.

"Nessa babe I am so proud of you she is perfect." Mike said

"Yes she is. I love you so much thank you for helping me create this little one." Vanessa told him

"I love you to baby." Mike said

It wasn't long and Dr Hudson was walking into the room and smiled at the couple who were holding the baby in their arms. "I have good news and Mike you are the father of Emerson. I have talked to Mr Bryan and he is leaving the building now and I have to say he isn't happy either."

"I wouldn't expect him to be happy. He has never been easy to get along with." Vanessa said

"Well I took take extra care and our nurses here know not to let him on the floor or in the nursery." Dr Hudson said.

"Thank you." Mike said quietly

It wasn't a few minutes after the doctor had left that Randy and Bella came back to meet the baby for the first time. Bella was in tears as she was very happy for Mike and Vanessa. They also had news Bella and Randy were expecting their first baby together and both were very happy. Vanessa was excited for Bella and Randy as was Mike. As the evening passed the four sat in Vanessa's room bonding with the baby who was very content. After Randy and Bella headed home, Randy said he would run by their house and grab Vanessa's overnight bag and would bring it back up as she was also wanting her pillows. It wasn't long after Randy had left for the second time that night, that Mike had called his parents. Mike's mom and step dad were headed to Portland as was his dad as they both wanted to meet their grand daughter and help out around the house as much as they could.

Bella was getting comfy in bed waiting on Randy to join her when he placed a hand on her flat stomach that held her and Randy's first baby. Both were very happy and couldn't wait for the baby to be born. Randy had also bought a ring and wanted to marry Bella when the time was right. Randy walked into their bedroom and smiled at Bella who was watching TV and she had her hand on the baby. "Hey sweetie how are you feeling?"

"A little worn out but okay." Bella told him and smiled up at Randy who was now climbing into their bed and watched as he got settled then he brought Bella to his chest.

"Bella I love you and the twins with everything I have in me and more. The day the twins were born I fell in love with you all over again, and they both hold a special place in my heart, I love them like I love my own. We are having a baby and I am just as excited as I was when I found out that my own two were on the way, this baby is ours we created together out of love. Bella will you marry me?" Randy asked as he slipped a ring onto Bella's left hand then pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Randal that is a very sweet proposal and yes I will marry you. You complete me, my life has been turned upside down with what John did to me. You my dear have always been there for me and I love you for it. The twins love you as well. My love for you has never gone away even when John took me away from you my love stayed strong. I can't wait to have this baby with you that we created out of love. You my dear are my life and I love you very much." Bella told him before he claimed her lips in a sweet kiss.

That night as everyone slept Bella fell asleep with a huge smile on her face in Randy's arms and they were very happy about their own future. Vanessa and Mike went to bed that night wrapped up in their love for each other and their love for their daughter as well. It was a few days later when Dr Hudson released Vanessa and Dr Landry had released Emerson to go home from the hospital. Both mom and dad couldn't wait to come home with the baby. When Mike pulled into their drive Randy and Bella along with his mom and step dad were at the house to welcome them home. Mike walked around and helped Vanessa out and then Randy and Bella helped Vanessa in the house while he grabbed the baby's car seat and brought her in house while his step dad helped unload the car.

"Thank you all for coming over and welcoming her home." Vanessa said as she sat down in the recliner and Bella found a pillow so she could hold her daughter better at home without putting pressure on her stitches as she was very tender.

"You are most welcome dear how are you feeling?" Michelle asked her daughter in law.

"Tender but okay. Would you like to hold your grand daughter?" Vanessa asked

"I would love you. Here let me pick her up." Michelle said as she gently picked Emerson up and then sat down on the couch as Donnie her husband sat down beside her and they were both in awe over their grand daughter.

Between Randy and Mike they had the car unloaded and had almost everything put up and Bella started the laundry, they had also said that they were staying for the next few nights to help out with the baby. As Mike's family had to leave to head back to Ohio to get back to work, both were thankful that they were able to come out and meet their grand daughter. It wasn't long after everyone had left but Bella and Randy who were now helping Mike in the kitchen well Randy was as the girls were talking and watching TV when the doorbell rang. Mike walked over to the door and answered it and it was to his surprise Daniel.

"What can I help you with?" Mike asked as he stepped outside not wanting to upset Vanessa or Bella at the moment.

"I wanted to come by and say congratulations on your daughter. I know I haven't been easy to get along with and I am sorry about that. I wont both you two again but I want to help out with any medical expenses please take the check and cover any and all bills to help and this for your daughter's college fund." Daniel said as he handed Mike two different checks both made out to Vanessa Mizanin one for $400,000 and the next one was for $500,000.

"Daniel you don't need to do this. It is very thoughtful, but we can handle the money." Mike said as he started to hand the checks back to Daniel.

"Please keep them for the baby and anything else. I will always love Vanessa as she was my first love and I will miss her. I am very happy with Layla and our son and we want to help out. I wont bother you again." Daniel said as he walked away and got into his car and left.

Mike walked back into the house with the checks and shook his head at Daniel who had caused so many problems and much unwanted stress on their family. Vanessa wondered what Daniel was doing at the house Mike sat down next Vanessa who was feeding Emerson a bottle and explained what just happened and she was shocked Daniel still wanted to help even though the baby wasn't his. Vanessa looked up at Mike who pressed a kiss to her lips and they agreed to keep the money and put into a saving trust for their daughter.


	20. Chapter 19

When It Falls Apart

Chapter 19

One Year Later...

As the year ended Randy and Bella were married three days before Christmas and Vanessa and Mike were standing up with them as they were getting married a light snow started to fall and by the time the wedding was over the ground was just dusted in snow. The twins couldn't help but play in the snow and Emerson who was only five months old she loved being able to stick her hands in it as Mike had picked some up so she could see it better. Bella was just glowing as she and Randy were now having a little girl and picked the name Ryse Kristie for her and she was due in April and so far the pregnancy had been very uneventful. Which everyone was thankful for.

As the evening when on Bella's parents threw a small reception for the newly married couple, a few of Bella's friends and Randy's from work and Mike and Vanessa were there as well as Randy's parents who were very happy for the couple. A few weeks before they had gotten married their family extended greatly as Amanda had been killed in a car accident by a drunk driver and his daughter and son came down to live with them. Tyler was excited to have a little brother and sister as he was only 4 years old, while Randy's daughter wasn't so excited about a new baby that was coming or the twins that were constantly getting into her things. Bella welcomed both Rylie Amanda and Tyler Randal into the house with open arms. Rylie was upset at first as she just had lost her mom and didn't know what to think and had a hard time adjusting at first but she was slowly getting adjusted. Bella knew that this was hard on Rylie and thought maybe if she had some friends her own age would be great. Thankfully the street they lived on were fully of kids who were of all ages. Getting the kids into a routine and Rylie asked both Bella and Randy if she could start taking dance classes as a few of the girls in her class at school were dancing and they played together while at school. Randy and Bella talked it over and thought it would be good for her to be around girls her own age and she loved taking the classes and was very good at dancing.

Vanessa had gone back to doing photography and loved having her own studio that wasn't far from their house. She loved being able to spend time with Emerson who was now starting to crawl all over the place. Mike and Vanessa had a huge surprise awaiting them it was nearly 6 months into their marriage when Bella said that she and Randy were going to keep the baby so they could finally go on their honeymoon and Mike surprised Vanessa with a trip to Fiji and Bora Bora and then everyone would fly down to California to spend a few weeks on a big family vacation. The family vacation went very smooth, both Vanessa and Bella were very happy that the kids were getting along, how smooth of a transition it was for Randy's daughter and son coming to Portland and they were doing just great.

As the next months flew by Bella was more than ready to have the baby and it was close to midnight on March 31 when she went into labor. Bella's mom and Randy's mom were there with the kids and kept them while Randy drove Bella to the hosptial. Elaine even said she would keep Emerson as both Randy and Bella had asked Vanessa and Mike to be there when the baby was born and Vanessa to take pictures. It was ten minutes after Midnight on April 1st when Ryse Kristie was born very healthy little girl tipping the scales at 6lbs even and 20 inches long and very healthy.

Daniel and Layla were doing good with Jace who is the light of their lives. Jace was a sweet little boy who is very active. Layla called Daniel out one night when one of his many girlfriends stopped by the house and she told him it was either her and Jace or his many girlfriends. Daniel made the decision to stop seeing his other girls on the side and is happliy married to Layla and they are soon expecting another baby in the fall.

Vanessa and Mike were doing great. Emerson was now 9 months old and very active little girl and here soon they would be adding to the family, Vanessa and Mike were having a son and decided on the name Derrick Michael.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this. Also thanks to Krista Hardy-Cena who helped write the story. Couldn't have done it without you...


End file.
